Parenting ABC's
by WritingtoPasstheTime
Summary: Sequel to Teen Dad and College Dad. Based off the alphabet. Follow Dani and Kendall and their family after college.
1. ABC's

**I decided this would be the sequel of College Dad. It's going to be 26 chapters and based off a letter of the alphabet. I'm excited for it and it's going to be very cute. The age of the kids will differ from each chapter and I'll let you know what they are. There is no correlation between each story so the ages may be very different. Please review and favorite and I hope this lives up to expectations.**

**The triplets are 2 and a half and Emmy is 7. Dani is 4 months pregnant.**

"Come on Noah, G…" I started singing but he just stared up at me. I was trying to teach the triplets their alphabet but they were not even trying to mimic me.

"How did you teach me to do it daddy?" Emmy asked.

"I taught you by singing it all the time and giving you alphabet soup and scrabble Cheeze-its." I chuckled.

"Plus, I'm really smart." Emmy said and I shook my head.

"No you weren't."

"Daddy!" she stomped her little foot with a pout.

"No, you were my little genius. You learned to do things so early and you were a very easy baby so thanks for that."

"It was my pleasure." She giggled. As if she had any control over how she behaved as a newborn.

"Daddy, can I have a juice box?" Ben asked and I nodded.

"Do you guys want one?" Roe and Noah shook their heads no. I grabbed Ben an apple juice and sat next to Monroe.

"Hey Princess…"

"Yeah daddy?"

"Will you sing your ABC's for me?"

"I don't know them." I sighed. The triplets were 2 and a half and I thought they needed to know this.

"Where are my kiddies?" Dani called out.

"Mommy!" All the kids ran over to her except for Ben.

"Hey guys, how was your day?"

"Daddy is trying to teach them to say the ABC's and I'm laughing at how funny he looks."

"Emmy!" I exclaimed and Dani giggled and sat next to me.

"Hey babe, I bet you're doing a great job teaching them."

"I am. Ben is closest. He goes A, and then stops."

"Good for him. Come here Benjamin." Ben climbed into her lap and touched her bump.

"Hi mommy." He whispered and continued to drink.

"Hey buddy, how's your tummy?" she asked referring to his scar.

"It itches today."

"After bath time I'll put some ointment on it so it stops okay? Did you nap today?"

"Yeah, daddy put on Nemo and I fell asleep."

"That's good. You feel good right?" Dani was always concerned about his health.

"I'm fine mommy. How's baby?"

"It's doing great. It's kicking up a storm today." Dani was 4 months pregnant and we decided we were going to be surprised about the gender.

"Can I go play?"

"Go ahead." Ben jumped off her lap and headed into the toy room with Emmy, Roe and Noah.

"It was a great idea to add an extension on the house." Dani mumbled against my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her temple. About 3 months ago we added on an addition. It gave us a toy room and two extra bedrooms. We also added another bathroom just for the kids.

"Glad Carlos could get us a deal with his uncle."

"It was a rough day at the grocery store. An old lady fell and a stupid teenager knocked over the display of toilet paper. A kid threw up on Carlos and then proceeded to puke on Stefanie. The highlight of my day though…was the wonderful nausea. 5 times! This baby is trying to kill me."

"Only a few more months. Don't stress. I know it sucks right now but think about it…when it's born we'll have 5 amazing kids that will make us proud for the rest of our lives."

"I know but it sucks! I don't think I want to get pregnant again after this."

"Oh? I thought you liked being pregnant?"

"I do but 5 kids in 3 pregnancies is a bit much."

"We'll talk more after this one is born."

"You should have learned by now that the wife always gets what she wants. I will not be getting pregnant after this one."

"We'll see."

"Our kids are being suspiciously quiet."

"Let's go check on them." I helped her off the couch and walked into the playroom. "What's going on here?" I asked and Emmy turned from where she was standing in front of the triplets.

"No, no, no! You have to leave until I'm done."

"What exactly are you doing?"

"You'll see. Go sit on the couch." She demanded and Dani and I exited.

"She's up to something." I muttered as I sat back down on the couch.

"She's a good kid so I'm sure it's going to be cute."

"We're ready!" Emmy said as she came running in with the triplets in tow.

"What is it that we're going to be seeing?" I asked.

"A surprise. I present to you Noah, Monroe, and Benjamin reciting the ABC's." she said with a smile. Each one took a turn saying the alphabet perfectly except for Ben who messed up the LMNOP part. Nevertheless, it was perfect.

"Yay!" I cheered and applauded. Dani was grinning like a fool. Emmy high fived each of them and threw a smile in my direction.

"You are the best sister in the world Emerson." I complimented.

"I saw how frustrated you were and I wanted to help." She gave a shrug and I nodded.

"That was too cute. You have to teach the new baby that when it's born."

"You got it mommy."

"That gives me an idea! When it's born and it knows its alphabet we can be like the Jackson 5!"

"You're an idiot." Dani said. "Everyone tackle daddy!" she called out and my kids came and jumped on me. They were tickling me and Dani was shaking her head at our insanity.

"Head into the kitchen for snack time!" I said and they immediately ran into the kitchen.

"Love you Kendall." Dani said as she kissed my cheek.

"Hey Dani…"

"What?"

"ABC, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl!" I sang terribly out of tune.

"I married an idiot."


	2. Benjamin

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed and favorited the story. It means so much to me! Please review this chapter. It's really cute and cheesy.**

**Benjamin is 2 and a half here. **

"Daddy, where's Emmy?" Ben asked as I was driving.

"Mommy took Emmy, Noah and Monroe out for the day so I can spend one on one time with you. We can do anything you want today. You get to decide."

"Where we going?"

"We have a doctor's appointment for your ear then we can do whatever you want."

"I want to nap."

"That's it? Don't you want to get food or watch TV or play?"

"Read."

"We can read after I take you to the diner. Unbuckle, we're here." I said as I shut the car off and went and opened his door. He grabbed my hand and I led him into the office. He went to play with the toys while I filled out the paperwork. After 20 minutes we were called in. I helped him up onto the table and the doctor came in.

"Hello Benjamin, how've you been?"

"Good." He whispered. He was very shy around people.

"He's been able to hear very well but he sometimes tugs on his ear." I told the doctor.

"That's normal. Sometimes it gets annoying for a child. He should stop eventually." The doctor went over and examined his ears and Ben looked petrified.

"daddy." He whimpered and I went and grabbed his hand. The doctor did a routine examination.

"Everything looks perfect. I'll see you guys in another 3 months." He shook my hand and shot a smile towards Ben and then exited. I carried Ben out to the car, buckled him up then headed to the diner. I put him next to me in the booth and gave him some crayons.

"Daddy, can we read Seuss later?"

"Anything you want. What do you want to drink?" I asked as the waitress approached.

"Apple juice."

"Can we have apple juice and a coke please?" she nodded and went to get our drinks.

"What do you want to eat buddy?"

"I don't know." He murmured as he colored.

"Chicken? Hamburger? Steak?" I asked.

"Macaroni. Can I have macaroni?"

"Surely." I told the waitress what we wanted; mac and cheese and a hamburger and I started coloring with Benjamin.

"Here is your food. That's a lovely picture." The waitress said and Ben nodded.

"Say thank you." I encouraged. He mumbled it quietly and she smiled and went to another table.

"Do you want a bite?" I offered a piece of my burger to him and he eagerly bit into it.

"Yummy." He said as he stole a fry from my plate.

"Get your own food." I playfully said as he giggled. We ate and laughed for about an hour then the check arrived.

"I wanna' see." He whined and I showed him the cost and he glanced up at me. "That's a lot."

"I know, good thing you're paying."

"Daddy!" he giggled.

"Did you forget your wallet? How are we going to pay?" I joked and he was giggling into my side.

"I guess I'll have to pick up the tab but next time you're paying." I said as I left the money on the table and carried him out to the car. As I was putting him in, he yawned but tried to cover it up.

"You sleepy bud?"

"Yeah but I want to spend the day with you. I don't want to nap." He said as he started to cry.

"Hey, it's okay. How about we nap together? I can sleep if you want to."

"That's a good idea." He said as I got into the driver's seat and started to drive home. He was asleep by the time I pulled into the driveway. I carried him up to my bedroom and laid him down. I ran downstairs to leave a note for Daniella then went back up and snuggled him close to me and went to bed as well.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy." Ben was poking my forehead.

"Yes?"

"Seuss?" he asked and held up a book.

"Let me wake up a bit okay bud. When did you get up?"

"Few minutes ago. Phone rang too." He said and I picked up my cell and saw it was Logan. I could call him later.

"Do you want me to read or you?" I asked.

"I can't read daddy."

"I'll help you. Take your time." I told him as I put him in my lap and he started reading. He did really well and I had to help him a few times but I was fine with that. We heard noises from the living room and he glanced up at me.

"I think mommy's home." He said and put the book down. We got off the bed and headed downstairs to see Emmy, Noah and Monroe heading into the play room and Dani was putting the mail on the table.

"Hey boys, how was your day?" she asked.

"We had a great time. I had fun." I said as I went over and kissed her.

"Did you Ben?"

"Yeah, daddy almost made me pay at the diner."

"He's silly. How was the doctor?"

"Fine." He said as he ran off into the play room.

"The doctor said he's fine. Everything looked good."

"I'm glad. Monroe hit Noah so she doesn't get dessert tonight."

"Okay, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. Easy day."

"Good. Benjamin is so cute and shy. I'm proud of him."

"Me too." She smiled and headed into the kitchen. She and I were talking about bills and the new baby when Ben came running in.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing. I had fun today. Can we do it again another time?" he asked.

"Absolutely. Whenever you want. I had the greatest time with you." I leaned down and kissed and hugged him.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Ben."

**Cheese ball! Review and make me happy =]**


	3. Cheating

**I'm not happy with this one but I hope you still review. The triplets are again 2 and a half and Emmy is 7. Dani is 7 months pregnant. **

"I have to go out but I'll be home later." I told Dani as she lay in bed rubbing her bump. The kids were in bed asleep and I had a …commitment to get to.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Logan's for a little bit. Call me if you need something." I kissed her and left.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey you." I leaned down and kissed this woman's cheek.

"Hey, come on in. Does your wife know about this?"

"She has no idea and I'd like to keep it that way." I muttered.

"That's fine by me." She whispered before she shut the door.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I slowly crept inside the house the next morning. It was about noon when I finally got home.

"Where were you last night?" Dani asked.

"I was at Logan's like I said. I lost track of time and fell asleep. Where are the kids?"

"Your mom took them out for lunch. Now, tell me where you were."

"I told you already for Christ's sake."

"I called Logan this morning and he said you never came over last night so you tell me right now where you were."

"It's none of your god damn business. Get out of my face." I said as I grabbed some aspirin.

"Are you drunk?"

"A little. I'm more hung-over."

"You drove while you were drunk? What if you got into an accident?"

"I'm a better driver drunk then you are when you're sober."

"Why are you being so mean?"

"Why are you being such a bitch today?"

"Fuck you Kendall." She said and slammed the bedroom door.

"shit." I muttered.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I knocked on the bedroom door a few hours later to apologize.

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

"It's unlocked." I walked in and she was in her bra and shorts with her bump out in the open.

"You okay?"

"I'm really hot right now."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about before too. Here, I went and picked these up for you." I showed her the flowers I bought.

"What's up with you Kendall? You've been moody lately. Are you cheating on me?"

"You think I'd cheat on you?"

"You've been sneaking around and you came home drunk last night. Why won't you be honest with me?"

"I can't tell you what I'm doing but you have nothing to worry about."

"Tell me what's going on right now or you can pack your bags and spend the night at your moms."

"Fine, be that way." I huffed and started throwing some clothes into a duffel bag. I shot her one last look before I headed to my mom's house.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Just be honest with her." My mom said.

"She would be pissed."

"No she wouldn't. She would understand."

"How do you know that?"

"Dani is not that kind of person. You should know that."

"I know, I know."

"Now go home, spend time with your kids then explain to Dani what's been going on."

"Thanks mom." I gave her a hug then headed home. I walked in and the house was a wreck.

"What is going on here?" I bellowed and the triplets looked up from where they were painting the wall.

"Mommy is in the kitchen." Ben said.

"Where's Emmy?"

"She's with mommy."

"You guys go upstairs into your rooms. You guys are in big trouble." They nodded and ran upstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Emmy putting a wet rag on Dani's head.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Mommy has a tummy ache."

"Emmy, go to your room so I can talk to mommy alone. I'll be up soon." She nodded and ran out.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm having Braxton Hicks contractions. I'm fine."

"You should have called me."

"I didn't want to interrupt you fucking your mistress." She spat out.

"Shut up about that. I'm not cheating. I've been going to Jo's house to help her with her baby. She just got back on her feet and she needed help setting up some of her furniture."

"I feel like such an idiot." She muttered.

"Don't. I wasn't being very honest. I should have told you."

"Why'd you come home drunk last night?"

"Jo and I finished all the furniture and to celebrate we had some beer and I had a little too much."

"Did you kiss her?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me?"

"I've never lied to you and I never will lie to you. I only want to kiss you and I'll only ever kiss you. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know, I just didn't understand why you couldn't tell me. Why were you mean to me this morning?"

"To be honest…I'm not really sure. I guess I was just angry at work and not coming home and I took it out on you. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay and I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" she asked with a pout.

"There's nothing to forgive you for. I love you baby."

"I love you too."

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little. Can you help me up to bed please?"

"Let's go baby." I helped her upstairs and got her comfortable in bed. "Emmy." I knocked on her door and she opened it.

"What?"

"Go sit with mommy and keep her company. Love you bugger."

"Love you too." She skipped to Dani and I got the triplets from their rooms.

"You guys are in big trouble. Whose idea was it?"

"It was Monroe's idea."

"I was painting a picture for mommy to make her feel better."

"That's sweet of you but don't do that on the wall."

"We're sorry."

"I'm gonna' get some wipes and you guys are going to help me scrub the wall. Are we clear?"

"Yes daddy." Roe and Noah ran downstairs while Ben stared up at me.

"What's up?"

"Even me? I have to clean?"

"Even you buddy. "

"I'm sorry." He whispered and hugged my legs.

"It's okay. Go downstairs and I'll grab the supplies." We sat and scrubbed the wall until it was completely clean.

"Finished." Monroe said triumphantly.

"Thanks for being honest with me about whose idea it was."

"Honesty is the best policy daddy." Noah said.

"You are absolutely correct."


	4. Dog

**Hello! This is my absolute favorite oneshot that I've written. I've written all the letters up to Q and this is by far my favorite. I think it's really cute and adorable and there is tons of Kendall and Ben interaction. I hope you all review because I didn't get a lot on the last two chapters. It's making me think that you guys don't like this story =[…Anyway, enough desperation, hope you like it! **

**Triplets 2 and a half. Emerson is 7.**

"Can we get a dog?" Monroe asked.

"I don't know. I don't know if Benjamin is allergic." I told her as I watched the triplets color. Emmy was sitting next to me watching TV.

"Please mommy!"

"No whining Roe. I'll call the doctor and find out but I don't want to hear you guys being mean to Ben if we can't." Dani said as she rubbed her bump. Though we were only expecting one baby, this pregnancy was taking a lot out of her. I felt really bad for her.

"I want a monkey." Noah said.

"No. absolutely not."

"But…"

"No buts, we already have a monkey…its name is Emerson." I smirked at Emmy and she just rolled her eyes.

"Stop being mean, Kendall. Emerson isn't a monkey." Dani said and Emmy shot me a smirk.

"I'll go call the doctor and then we'll go from there." I got up and headed into the kitchen to call the doctor.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I walked back into the living room and everyone stopped what they were doing to look up at me.

"So….who wants to go to the shelter and pick out a puppy?" I asked and the kids cheered.

"Go get your shoes on and meet back here in 5. Go! Go! Go!" Dani shouted dramatically and the kids giggled.

"Help me up." She reached her hands out and I helped her to her feet.

"Are we really getting a dog?" I asked.

"Apparently so." She sighed as the troops assembled.

"Can we go now?" Emmy asked and I nodded. They ran out to the car and got into their seats. I helped Dani into the passenger seat and then I jumped in the car and started to drive to the shelter across town.

"We're going to settle on some ground rules." Dani said.

"What rules mommy?" Ben asked.

"We all have to decide on the dog and we all have to like the dog. Ultimately, daddy and I get the final decision on whether we get it or not. Am I understood?"

"Yes mommy." Was chorused throughout the car. I turned on the radio for the kids and Dani started rubbing her bump.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm uncomfortable today. I'm fine though."

"We're here." I said and the kids unbuckled themselves. I helped Dani out of the car and we all headed into the shelter.

"Hi, I'm Taylor, how may I help you?" the perky receptionist asked.

"We're here to pick out a dog." I explained. She brought us into the back then went and brought us a golden retriever. Emmy, Noah and Monroe were all over her but Ben was a bit hesitant and held my hand.

"You want to pet it?" I asked but he shook his head.

"Too big." He said and turned so he could hide his head in my legs.

"Sorry guys, she's not for us?"

"Why not? I love her." Emmy cried.

"Ben is a bit afraid of her size."

"But…"

"Remember our agreement." Taylor took the retriever away and brought back a Pomeranian.

"He's a cutie." Dani said and I nodded.

"What do you think Ben?"

"It's cute." He said and went to pet it but it barked and went to nip at him. He turned and ran back into my arms.

"Sorry about that." Taylor apologized and we went through about 15 dogs and none of them were right for us. Ben being fearful of each of them.

"Sorry guys, we'll have to try another shelter." I said as I led them back out but I noticed Ben wasn't with us. I turned and saw him sitting near a crate with a dog in it.

"Ben?"

"I like this one."

"I do too. Taylor, can you tell us about it?" I said as the rest of my kids came over.

"It's so cute." Emmy said.

"Can we get him?" Noah asked.

"Please daddy." Monroe begged.

"Well, we were going to put him down because nobody wanted him but if you guys want him then you can have him."

"We do." I said and she smiled.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"What are we going to name him?" I asked.

"Bingo?"

"Spot?"

"Oreo?"

"Copper?" Ben spoke up.

"Copper…I like it. Does everyone else?" I asked.

"It's perfect." Dani said. The rest of the day we watched the kids run around with Copper and play with him. He was especially close to Ben. Wherever he went, the dog followed.

"Who wants to give Copper food?" I asked and Ben raised his hand. I followed him into the kitchen and helped him get the bowl down.

"Thanks for getting the dog daddy."

"It was my pleasure. Are you happy with him?"

"I love him. He licks my face and gets my cheek wet." He said as he dished the food out. Copper came running in and licked Ben's deformed hand and then started eating.

"Do you feel comfortable with him?"

"I do. I'm not scared of him." He said and ran back to where Dani was.

"You're a great dog." I patted his head and headed back into the family room.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"That dog is so attached to Ben." Dani said as we were tucking Monroe and Noah in.

"I know but I think I know why." I said as I leaned down and kissed Monroe. Dani and I switched so we could say goodnight to the other child. We went to check on Emmy next.

"You sleepy?" she nodded.

"Night Daddy. Night mommy. Night baby." She blew us kisses and we went to Ben next.

"Hey buddy, you feeling okay?" I asked as I kneeled by his bed.

"Copper is really soft." He said. Copper was laying right next to Benjamin in his bed and laying his head on Ben's back.

"Yeah, he is. Goodnight buddy. Daddy and mommy love you." I told him and Dani blew a kiss before leaving.

"night." He said as he closed his eyes.

"…wait, Ben. I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you choose Copper?"

"…Because he's just like me."

"Yeah, yeah he is. Goodnight buddy." I got up to leave as he closed his eyes.

Before I left I pet Copper; the beagle with three legs.

**I think Ben was really cute and I had a beagle named Copper when I was younger. Review and let me know what you think! **


	5. Emerson

**Here is E and I hope you guys review it! I didn't get a lot last chapter and if you guys don't like it maybe I should stop updating it. It's a waste of my time if I write a chapter and only get 1 review for it. A common theme throughout the story is Kendall struggling to let Emmy grow up so this is only the beginning of it. **

**The triplets are 2 and a half and Emmy is 7. Dani is 7 months pregnant. **

"Emerson! It is your lucky day! You get to spend your whole day with your pops."

"Uh…why?" she asked.

"Because I want to spend the day with you."

"Is mommy going to be there?"

"No, she's going to spend the day resting here. Your siblings are with Uncle Logan and she wants to rest."

"I don't want to go out with you." She said as she put her bowl of cereal in the sink.

"Emerson!" I was shocked at how she was acting.

"What's going on in here?" Dani asked.

"Emmy doesn't want to spend the day with me."

"Why not?" Dani asked.

"I want to go shopping or get a mani/pedi with you. I don't want to watch a stupid hockey match or go through my baby book again with dad."

"Dad? You always call me daddy." I said.

"I'm not your little girl anymore." She said and turned towards Dani. "Can we go out?"

"Go get my keys." Dani sighed and grabbed her wallet.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I don't get why she didn't want me." I sighed into the phone.

"She's growing up Kendall. She's probably going to be attached to Dani for a little while before she becomes independent. She's been a daddy's girl all her life." James said.

"I know but it sucks. She's my little girl."

"She's 7. She's not the little girl that would cry at applause anymore."

"You're not helping."

"I know. Look, I have to go. Lucy's parents are coming over."

"bye." I grumbled and hung up. Copper came over and laid his head on my lap.

"You won't leave me will you?" he just stared up at me and I sighed.

"We're back." Dani called out and Emmy came in with a few bags of clothes.

"What did you guys do?"

"We went shopping and got our nails done. " Emmy explained.

"Do you want to go get lunch with me?" I asked.

"I don't want to."

"Oh…. Okay."

"I'm gonna' bring these up to my room. I'll be right back."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"No, I want my little girl back."

"Force her into the car and take her somewhere."

"That's a great idea."

"I'm gonna' grab a snack."

"No, get in the car."

"No."

"Yes, we'll be back." I told Dani as I picked Emmy up and carried her out to the car. I put her in the backseat and jumped in the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Where are we?"

"This is the beach I pre-proposed to your mom at."

"That's….cool." she shrugged as I put her on the hood of the car.

"I also came here a lot when I found out you were in mommy's belly."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how I was going to raise a baby at 16 but I think I did a good job. I came here after I heard your heartbeat for the first time and I came here after I found out you were a girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I still carry around your first sonogram." I said as I pulled out my wallet and showed her.

"What about the triplets?"

"I carry their sonogram in here too but you get the front spot because you were my first."

"And your favorite."

"I never said that." I smirked and she giggled.

"I can read between the lines daddy."

"Funny. I guess the reason I'm so protective of you is because you were my first born. You are my little girl and I love you and I don't want you to grow up I guess. I wanted to spend a day with you because eventually you'll grow up and not need me."

"Daddy, I'll always need you. I'm going to need someone to pay for my cell phone and someone to buy me the newest clothes."

"Emerson." I warned.

"I know, daddy, I love you and I'll always need you. I'm going to grow up and you can't stop me from doing that but I'll always be your little girl."

"When did you get so mature?"

"I've always been mature daddy. I've had great parents." She sent a smile at me and I nodded.

"I love you Lovebug."

"Love you too. Hey, there's a park over there. Can you push me on the swing?"

"I think I can do that." She grabbed my hand and we walked over to the swings.

"Higher daddy!" she yelled and it was like déjà vu.

"Don't get hurt baby." I told her and she pumped her legs. She jumped off and landed but then fell.

"Daddy, I got a scrape." She pouted and I picked her up in my arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Can you kiss it and make it better?" she asked and I nodded. I brought her to the hood of the truck again and kissed it.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Let's head home and make sure your mom is okay."

"This was fun." Emmy said as I was driving.

"We should do it again." I said waiting to see her reaction.

"Definitely. I would love that." She smiled at me and I smiled.

"I'm glad. Whenever you want to go out let me know."

"I will."

"It's going to be hard for me to watch you grow up but I guess I'll let you grow."

"I appreciate it daddy. I'll always be your little girl as long as I have Mr. Longneck."

"You will be bringing him on your honeymoon." I told her as I pulled into the driveway.

"This was fun daddy. I'm sorry I was mean to you early."

"No hard feelings. I understand where you were coming from."

"I'm gonna' go in my room but I'll be down later for dinner."

"Keep your door open." I said as we walked into the house. Dani looked up from the where she was sitting on the couch.

"How'd it go?"

"I still have my little girl."

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Fight

**I don't like this chapter at all. It's so unlike Dani and Kendall but I couldn't think of anything else so… I hope you still review though! This story doesn't have a lot of reviews and I think it should because teen Dad and College Dad had a lot! Review! **

**The triplets are 2 and a half, Emmy is 7 and Dani is 5 months pregnant.**

"Kendall! Can you get me water?" Dani asked.

"I'm a little busy right now." I replied as I washed the dishes. The kids were in the living room with Dani watching TV and I was keeping busy with chores.

"But I'm thirsty now." She whined.

"God, you're needy." I mumbled to myself before I grabbed a water bottle and headed into the living room. "here." I thrusted my hand out but she pouted.

"I don't want it."

"I stopped what I was doing so I could get you this so take it." I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

"I don't want it from someone who thinks I'm needy."

"Well you are. You're never happy and you're always complaining!" I yelled and that got the kids attention.

"I'm sorry but I'm pregnant. I can't really do anything!"

"You can do dishes and put some laundry away but no, you just sit on your ass and do nothing."

"I'm tired Kendall. This pregnancy is tough. I'm trying my best."

"You're not trying hard enough."

"Stop being such a dick."

"You're a bitch!" I seethed.

"Daddy, can I have a juice box?" Monroe asked and that snapped me out of my anger.

"Yeah, come on." I picked her up and turned to head into the kitchen but I could tell Dani was crying.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Kendall! I need help." Dani yelled. I sighed and put the bills down to head into the living room to help Dani get up.

"What're you doing?"

"I have to go pee."

"Hurry up; I'm not picking up your mess again."

"Fuck you." She said before she left to go to the bathroom.

"Don't talk to me like that." I said as I followed her to the bathroom. She did what she had to do and then walked right by me.

"Don't ignore me, I'm talking to you." I said as I pushed her shoulder. She stumbled a bit but caught her balance on the couch.

"Don't touch me. I could have gotten hurt. You could have hurt the baby."

"I don't care. This is my house and I deserve to be treated with respect."

"This is my house too Kendall. I'm your wife."

"You're a bitch. All you do is complain and complain."

"I'm sorry I'm so needy."

"You do it on purpose now. I'm miserable."

"I hate you." She said and I could feel the kids staring at us. Copper was licking Ben's hand trying to give some sort of comfort.

"I'm so unhappy in this marriage right now. You never let me touch you."

"I feel really ugly right now." She said and I could tell she was going to cry.

"I don't care. I have needs. I should have let Jo fuck me when she offered."

"Language Kendall."

"I don't give a shit. I should have divorced you when I had the chance."

"Fuck you."

"You're an ungrateful bitch." I said and then I felt a hard slap to my cheek. I raised my hand to slap back but Emmy screamed.

"NO! Daddy! Stop!" Emmy came running over and as I swung my hand down and I ended up hitting Emmy in her shoulder. It knocked her to the ground and she hit her head on the coffee table.

"Kendall!" Dani yelled as she tried to get down to Emmy's level.

"Oh Shit. I'm so sorry Emerson. Are you okay?"

"I…I think so." She whispered. I put my hand on her head and she had a small cut on her forehead.

"I'll go get you ice." Dani said and she waddled into the kitchen. She came back and handed it to Emmy.

"Uh… Emmy, watch your siblings, mommy and I are going to have a small talk in the kitchen. We'll be out soon." Emmy nodded and Dani followed me into the kitchen.

"So…"

"Should I hide the knives so you don't stab me?" Dani seethed.

"I know an apology isn't going to cut it this time because I hurt Emmy and I hurt you but I'm really sorry. I could've hurt you and the baby and I'm really sorry. I feel like a shit father because they had to watch it."

"You should feel like shit. I was scared of you."

"I know."

"I can forgive you but you're going to have to apologize profusely to Emerson. You're not completely out of the doghouse yet but we can go on from this."

"I'm sorry."

"I know but you can't take out your stress on me."

"I'll go to therapy or something. My captain makes each officer go at least once a year and I think I should go once a month."

"I think that's a good idea."

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She gave a small smile and we headed back into the living room. All the kids were sitting next to each other on the couch and Dani and I sat across from them.

"We need to have a little chat." I said and they nodded.

"Daddy, are you and mommy going to get a divorce?" Noah asked.

"No baby, never. Daddy and I love each other very much. Daddy and I are just a little stressed and we took it out on each other the wrong way."

"You guys know that hitting anybody is wrong right?" they nodded and I smiled.

"Daddy and I are very much in love and we're sorry you guys had to see that. Do you forgive us?" they nodded and I was glad they understood.

"Emerson, I'm very sorry you got hurt and you didn't deserve that. Thank you for trying to stop us from taking it too far."

"You promised me you wouldn't yell or hit anyone when I was younger but you lied."

"I know and I'm very sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"I guess so. Promise me that you will never do it again."

"I promise." I said and she came over and hugged me. I checked her cut and saw that it wasn't that bad.

"You're the best." I mumbled against her hair.

"I know." She giggled and went back over to the couch.

"Daddy and I are going to make you guys ice cream sundaes, how does that sound?"

"Yay!" they yelled and Dani and I headed into the kitchen.

"We can move forward from this right?" I asked.

"We can get passed anything."

**This was just really bad and totally out of character for them. It was my sad attempt at adding drama. Review!**


	7. Guidance

**So I have some bad news. I think after this story, I'm done with writing. I'm starting my senior year of high school and I have to start getting ready for college so I won't have a lot of time to write. I know I have Ruined and there is another story I have partially written called Oh My but I don't know if they will be completed. I don't know if I'll post Oh My. If any of you want to adopt Ruined and/or Oh My I could email you what I have and you can finish it. I'm really sorry about not writing though. I have only 3 letters left to write for this story so I know I'll finish it. Let me know if you're interested in adopting Ruined or Oh My.**

**Reviews would be nice too!**

**Emmy is 14. The other kids' ages don't matter.**

**Emmy POV**

"Emmy can you come down here for a minute?" my dad yelled. I turned my music off and shut my laptop off and headed down.

"What's up?"

"You know that dance academy you auditioned for?"

"Yeah?"

"A letter came today." He handed me an envelope and I ripped it open. My mom was sitting next to daddy gripping his hand.

"I…I got in." I said and handed them the letter. The Academy was one of the most difficult places to get in and I worked my butt off for my audition.

"Emmy, this is an expensive school. We'll pay for it but you still have to go to college afterwards."

"I will, I promise."

"You'll have to move to New York."

"You'll come right?"

"We can't sweetie. You'll have to go alone. We'll let you do that but it says you only come home for a week, after Christmas."

"I'd be gone a long time." I said, more to myself than anyone else.

"It's completely up to you and we'll support whatever decision you make."

"Thanks."

"You'd miss your siblings graduations and stuff, are you willing to do that?"

"I don't know, I'll think about it." I said before I went back up to my room.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Uncle Logan, do you think you can drive me somewhere?"

"Sure, do your parents know?"

"No, but they can't know. Please Uncle Logan."

"I'll meet you at the end of the block in 5 minutes."

"Thank you!"

**XxXxXxXx**

"I'll wait right here."

"I won't be long."

"Take all the time you need."

"Thanks." I said before I got out of the car and headed towards my destination.

"Hey, grandpa." I murmured before I sat in front of his grave.

"Sorry I haven't come back lately, I've been busy with school and stuff. I just…need some help right now. Dad misses you by the way. He tells my siblings about you all the time. Mommy is really tired, going back to college and all while still taking care of us. She's the best." I said before I started picking the grass surrounding the grave.

"I got accepted to this amazing dance academy…in New York. I auditioned just for the fun of it but I guess I did well. I'm scared. If I leave, I'll miss everyone growing up and I'd have to leave mommy and daddy. I think daddy would have a heart attack if I left. He's so protective and attached to me it's ridiculous. I really want to go but I don't think I could leave my family. I'd miss Logan and James and Carlos. I'd miss Aunt Katie and her new baby. I'd miss grandma and grandpa too. Do you think they'd miss me or do you think they'd be happy I went?" I took a deep breath and wiped some tears that I didn't know I had.

"I feel like an idiot. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, I should go. I'd be living my dreams, dancing all the time and being around people just like me. Why is this so hard? I'm 14, the most difficult decision I should be making is what I'm going to wear to the school dance. How did daddy and mommy make a bigger decision about what to do when they got pregnant when they were 16? This problem is miniscule compared to theirs."

"Please, please, tell me what to do." I whispered as the wind blew. "I should get going, Uncle Logan's waiting. I love you. I'll be back soon." I said before I ran back towards the car.

"You okay kiddo?"

"I'm fine."

"Ready to go home?" I nodded and he started the car up.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick! You are in big trouble." My dad yelled as I walked in the house.

"You tell us where you were young lady." Mommy demanded.

"I was at the cemetery."

"Why?" daddy said as I sat down across from him.

"I needed help making my decision."

"You could have come to us."

"I needed someone else's opinion. I just had to talk out my feelings and decide what was best."

"Have you decided?" mommy asked. I nodded.

"And…" daddy encouraged me.

"As much as I would love to go and take this amazing opportunity, I don't think I can."

"And why's that?"

"I'd miss you guys too much and someone needs to be here to keep you guys mentally stable. Plus, daddy would have an aneurism if I left. You look like you're ready to keel over just because I went missing for about an hour."

"Who drove you? Do you have a secret boyfriend I don't know about? You are so grounded if you do." Daddy yelled.

"Calm down, Uncle Logan drove me. He asked if you knew and I said no. He reluctantly agreed to drive me. Don't be mad at him."

"I'm not mad. I'm not mad at you either. I'm very proud that you made this a responsible decision and you didn't jump at the idea of abandoning us."

"I would never abandon you."

"Good." Mommy smiled and I nodded.

"I want to thank you guys for being so…responsible when you were my age. You guys had a tougher decision to make and you make it seem like it was an easy decision."

"It was. As soon as your mom told me you were coming, I knew I had to protect you. Nothing else mattered in the world but you."

"I still have the positive pregnancy test. Making the decision to keep you was easy because…there was no question. You were mine to keep forever." My mommy said.

"Thanks for being supportive. I have homework to do so I'm going up to my room."

"We'll call you down for dinner later. I love you Lovebug."

"Love you too daddy."

I went up to my room and laid out my homework. I blasted some music and stared at the picture of my great grandfather located on my dresser.

"I love you too." I murmured.

**So yeah not much to say. Please review!**


	8. HandMeDowns

**Okay so this is going to be a long author's note. After I got so many reviews and messages, I've decided that I will continue writing. I will finish Ruined and Oh My and this story but from there I don't know what I'll be doing. I want to thank the people that asked to adopt the story but I'm keeping them. I don't know if I'll do an epilogue to Wall Street Art, I don't know yet…if I'm inspired I'll do it. I realized that college is important but I love writing. **

**Okay so here is the next chapter. I think this is a really cute chapter because it happens in a lot of families. A lot of you have been asking about the new baby, it will be coming in the letter K. the gender will be a surprise. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Emmy is 14 and the triplets are 9. The new baby is 7. The baby isn't referenced in the chapter that much because I don't want to reveal its gender or name.**

"Are you done cleaning your closet?" I asked Emmy.

"Almost, here's a bag of clothes. Can you bring them to Monroe's room please?"

"Sure, will you have more?"

"I should."

"Good, now we don't have to spend money on her back to school outfits." I said as I carried the really heavy bag down into Monroe's new room.

"Daddy…" Ben came and stood in front of me.

"What's up?"

"I need to buy shirts and pants for school. Can we go later?"

"Yeah, Noah! Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, I need new shoes for football."

"We'll go after you guys finish cleaning your rooms. Get to it." I told them as I walked to Roe's room.

"Where's the little one?" I asked Dani who was scrubbing the kitchen.

"Went out with some friends to the movies."

"Is their supervision?"

"Of course. I wouldn't allow it if there wasn't." I nodded and finally made it to Monroe's room.

"sweetie." I knocked on her door and she opened it, the smell of perfume and nail polish remover, very present.

"Hey, daddy, what's that?"

"It's clothes that Emerson doesn't want. They might be a bit big but some of the stuff is from when she was younger."

"Okay but I want new clothes."

"There's perfectly good clothes in this bag. Emmy is getting more so you can have some."

"But you're taking Noah and Ben to get clothes so why can't you take me?"

"You don't need them. We can save money." I dropped the bag and she grumbled. I went and helped Dani clean the kitchen while I waited for the boys to get done.

"We're ready." Noah said as he and Ben came barreling down the stairs.

"I'm coming with. I need a new dress for the homecoming dance." Emmy said.

"Get in the car."

I grabbed the keys but Dani stopped me.

"Are you taking Monroe?"

"She doesn't need anything." I went to the car and took them shopping.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Look at my dress mommy!" Emmy yelled as Ben, Noah and I followed behind with other bags of clothes. Monroe was helping Dani make dinner and the little one wasn't home still apparently.

"That's gorgeous. You're going to look really pretty."

"I know. Daddy said it was a bit expensive but I talked him into buying it for me."

"Pushover." Ben coughed and I gave him a light punch to the shoulder.

"Wait, you let her buy a dress, for homecoming? That's not for another 2 months."

"I wanted my dress now."

"I need a dress too. When can we get my dress daddy?"

"I'm sure Emmy has an extra dress. She probably gave you one in the bag earlier."

"That's totally not fair." She said and I could tell she was angry.

"We need to save a little money. We can't blow all of it on clothes and other unnecessary items." I said as Monroe filled bowls with pasta and sauce. We all sat down and Emmy was about to put the dress away when Monroe "tripped" and spilt sauce all over it.

"Monroe! How could you?" Emmy yelled.

"Oops, my bad." Monroe smirked.

"Roe, you take your dinner and go to your room. That dress is coming out of your allowance."

"That's not fair."

"It doesn't matter." I said as I helped Emmy start to clean her dress with water.

"God! I know that Emmy is your favorite. I know that Ben is special to you and Noah too because he plays sports but would it kill you to pay attention to me? I feel like you don't love me and that hurts Daddy." Roe screamed before she ran to her room.

"Everybody take your dinner and go to your rooms. Emmy, put your dress in the laundry room, I'll clean it." Dani said.

"I hate her." Emmy said before she stomped to her room.

"Monroe's right." Dani said.

"What?"

"You treat her like she doesn't matter. You give Emmy everything she wants, you are constantly giving Ben attention, you treat Noah like he's the golden child and you baby the little one. You don't even care what Monroe does. Do you know that she's the captain of her soccer team?"

"No…"

"Do you know that she can give herself a perfect manicure?"

"A perfect what?"

"Did you know that she got a 100 on her math final last year?"

"No."

"What did Ben get on his math final?"

"85." I said without hesitation.

"When did Emmy last get sick?"

"Two months ago, she had a cold."

"What number did Noah pick for his football jersey two years ago?"

"14."

"Exactly, you can recall anything about them but nothing about Monroe. How do you think that makes her feel?"

"bad." I mumbled.

"Let's go make it better." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Monroe's room.

"Can we come in?" I asked.

"No."

"Too bad." I said and opened the door. She was crying and I felt like a terrible father.

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologize for being a terrible father."

"I don't care Kendall."

"What did you call me?"

"Kendall. You call me Monroe or Roe but you call everyone else by a nickname. They call you daddy but I don't want to anymore since I don't mean anything to you."

"You do. I love you Roe."

"No you don't"

"You had a nickname when you were younger."

"Really?"

"I called you princess but then you decided that you were going to be a tomboy and I couldn't call you that anymore."

"I still want to be your princess."

"Then I'll call you princess."

"I feel like you're only doing that because I want it."

"You really are my princess and you deserve to be treated better."

"I'm just mad that you get them anything they want but when I want something you don't let me."

"I should treat you better and I'm sorry."

"I'm just sick and tired of Emmy's hand me downs. They're not even my style and half the time they don't even fit."

"I'm sorry. How about tomorrow I take you shopping for a whole new wardrobe?"

"Seriously?"

"Just you and me and you can get whatever you want."

"Can I take mommy? You have bad taste."

"I'm offended but you can."

"Thank you daddy!"

"How about you and Emmy split the total of the cost of Emmy's dress?"

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too princess."

**Review and let me know what you think! Who's happy that I'm sticking around? Lol **


	9. Impatience

**Wow, I am so tired. It was the first day of my senior year and it was LONG. I'm ready to go to bed and it's only 7. Anyway, I probably won't update again this week, maybe Thursday depending on how much writing I can get done. Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Triplets are 2 and a half and Emmy is 7. **

"Mommy!"

"What Noah?"

"When's the new baby coming?"

"Soon I hope." Dani muttered and I squeezed her hand. We were sitting on the couch and Dani was 9 months pregnant today. She was completely over being pregnant. She wanted this baby out.

"Mommy isn't due for another 3 weeks." I told him.

"Why can't it come now?"

"Why can't it." Dani murmured.

"Well you see, you know how when we make popcorn we have to let it go until the microwave beeps?" he nodded and I smiled.

"Well, the baby isn't ready to pop and mommy's….microwave isn't ready to open." I explained and Emmy giggled.

"Are you serious right now?" Dani asked as she pushed herself off the couch.

"What?"

"You're comparing me to a microwave and popcorn? My…lady part is not a microwave." She said before she waddle stomped to our bedroom.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled but it was too late.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Dani and I were cooking dinner while our kids were sitting around the dinner table. The phone rang but we were too busy to get it.

"Can you get that Emmy?" Dani yelled. Emmy came running in and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, it's Drew and Lily."

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"Are we great grandparents yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Have you given her spicy food? That worked when I gave birth to your dad."

"We tried spicy food but that didn't work. "

"Will you guys calm down? I'm not due for another 3 weeks."

"Doesn't matter. We want a new grandbaby."

"I'm trying my best." Dani muttered.

"We'll call you guys soon. Try harder Dani." Lily said before she hung up.

"Dinners ready kids." I yelled.

"I'm not hungry." Dani muttered before she headed towards the bedroom.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The next 3 weeks flew by and the baby still wasn't here.

"This kid needs to get out or I am going to evict it from my uterus." Dani muttered while she paced.

The guys were over and the kids were playing in the playroom.

"When Stefanie was late, the doctor induced labor." Carlos said. Carlos, James and Logan's wives were at a spa but Dani couldn't go.

"The doctor doesn't want to do that to Dani. Dani's getting another C-section and they want it to happen naturally."

"Then let's try some home remedies." James suggested. He pulled out his phone and started researching.

"They say walking can induce labor." He said.

"I'm taking Copper for a walk." Dani said and grabbed the leash.

"I'll go with her." Carlos said and they headed out.

"Are you excited to be a dad again?" Logan asked.

"Super excited. I can't wait to have another…Never mind."

"Just tell us the gender!" Logan said.

"No way." We all talked for a bit until Carlos and Dani came back.

"Anything?"

"I feel like I did before." She muttered.

"They said pineapple can induce labor."

"I hate pineapple." Dani muttered.

"They say a bumpy car ride."

"Get the keys James." She muttered before she headed towards his car. James got up and headed after her.

"I feel so bad for her." I muttered.

"Stop getting her pregnant." Carlos yelled at me. After 20 minutes I saw James' car pull up.

"Did it work?" Logan asked as she walked in.

"I'm still pregnant aren't I?"

"What else do they suggest James?"

"Uh…nipple stimulation and/or orgasm."

"….bedroom, 5 minutes." Dani told me and headed off towards our bedroom.

"We'll be leaving now so you can help her. We'll take the kids to the park." They wrangled up the kids and I watched them leave.

"KENDALL! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE!" she yelled.

"Coming honey."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I lay in bed, naked with a panting Dani cuddled against me.

"Do you feel any different?"

"Not really but my God that was good." She muttered. We went at it for a while. 2 hours and 2 orgasms from each of us later, she was still pregnant and felt no contractions.

"Well, we haven't slept together in 5 months."

"Sorry about that."

"I just wish you would have this baby. I know you're really uncomfortable."

"I'm just done with being pregnant."

"Let me talk some sense into it." I mumbled and scooted down a bit so my lips were pressed against her bump. "Hey baby, it's daddy. I really want you to come out and meet us. I'm really anxious to see you. I want to hold you and protect you. You have nothing to be afraid of. I'm always going to be there and so are mommy and your brothers and sisters, all your uncles and aunts and cousins. You're going to be so loved. Come meet everyone and make life easier for mommy. She's really round because of you and she can't do anything." I giggled when Dani slapped my shoulder. "Seriously baby, come out so I can hold you. I love you." I whispered as I kissed her bump.

"That was really sweet."

"Thanks. Let's go to bed."

"Why? I'll just wake up bigger than ever."

"Just close your eyes." I mumbled.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Later that night, the gang was over and Dani was sitting on couch breathing kind of funny.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah, I just have a stomach ache. I shouldn't have eaten that extra slice of pizza."

"I'm sorry baby."

"It's kicking up a storm too which doesn't help."

"It's just excited you gave it pizza."

"Funny. Now help me up, I have to pee." She stood up but I heard a splash.

"Who spilled?" I asked as I turned towards the kids.

"Uh…Kendall, that was my water breaking."

"You're in labor?"

"All signs are pointing to yes." She gave a small smile.

"FINALLY!" Everyone shouted as we all headed to our cars to go to the hospital.

**So yeah… please review and let me know what you think! It would mean a lot to me. **


	10. Juggling

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever but school is kicking my butt! My senior year is a bit crazy. I haven't written anything in 2 weeks! I'm taking AP Calculus and that is ridiculously hard so I apologize for not writing or updating. I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think! I hope you missed me =]**

**Here's a skip. Dani is still pregnant and is 8 months pregnant. The triplets are 2 and a half and Emmy is 7. The next chapter will be when the new baby arrives. This is just how I planned it. **

"Kendall, can you rub my feet please?" Dani asked. I was trying to help Ben button his shirt.

"Give me a minute."

"Daddy, can you take me to dance class?" Emmy asked.

"Can't you miss one class?"

"No, we're being fitted for costumes."

"Go to the car." I mumbled as Dani groaned.

"Kenny, can you pick up some chips for me please?"

"I'll do that on my way home from dance class." I said as I finally got Ben's shirt buttoned.

"Daddy, will you play with me?" Monroe asked.

"When I get home I will."

"Soccer?" Noah asked with big eyes.

"When I get home." I grabbed the keys and quickly headed to the car.

"I thought you forgot about me." Emmy mumbled.

"I could never do that." I said as I drove her to the dance studio.

"Pick me up at 6."

"Got it. Love you." I kissed her goodbye then made sure she made it into the studio safely. I drove home to see the house in utter chaos.

"What's going on here?"

"I tried to get Noah to stop playing soccer but he kicked the ball and it hit my stomach."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It hit my chest more. He's in time out."

"Why is there cereal everywhere?"

"Ben knocked it over."

"Why is Monroe covered in your makeup?"

"She didn't listen to me and put on my lipstick. I tried Kendall but it's hard."

"I know, let me clean everything up then I'll rub your feet."

"Where are my chips?"

"I forgot, I'm sorry."

"But I really wanted chips Kenny. That's all I wanted. Please?"

"Do I have to?"

"Please, I've carried your children and I'm a good wife, the least you can do is get me chips."

"Soccer?" Noah asked.

"I'll be right back then I'll play." I grabbed my keys, quickly grabbed many bags of chips because Dani's cravings changed a lot and I didn't want to upset her. I drove back home, handed the chips to my wife and then started kicking the ball back and forth with Noah.

"Daddy, my ears hurt." Ben complained.

"Go to the bathroom and I'll be up in a minute to help you." Monroe came over with her dolls and I closed my eyes so I couldn't roll them.

"Play ball with Noah and then I'll be back to play."

"Hey Kendall…"

"What?" I said a bit harshly.

"Thank you for everything. I love you."

"I love you too." I gave a small smile and then went upstairs to help Ben.

"Which ear?"

"Left one." I poured some drops in and added some pressure to it until Ben told me it felt better.

"Thank you." He said as he hugged me.

"No problem." I kissed his head and he ran downstairs to play. I followed and started playing dollies with Monroe.

"Can you cook tonight? I would but I'm having some Braxton-Hicks and I'm really uncomfortable." Dani said.

"I'll go make some chicken." I sighed I went and started working in the kitchen. About twenty minutes later I heard the door open and saw a pouting Emmy and James walk in.

"Oh my God, I forgot. I'm so sorry Emmy."

"It's okay." She went to upstairs to put her dance stuff away.

"Thanks man." I nodded towards James and he smiled.

"It's fine. I didn't know who was calling at first but I figured it out."

"Are you staying for dinner?" Dani asked as she approached. James reached out and rubbed her belly while nodding.

"I could eat."

"Where's Lucy?"

"Business trip to Boston. I was going to go eat a bowl of cereal but I'd rather eat here."

"Cool, kids, go wash your hands." I called out and Dani came in and sat.

"How're the contractions?"

"It's fine at the moment."

"Good, so James, when will I be an uncle?" I sent a smirk towards him as I dished out the chicken.

"Soon hopefully. We're gonna' try really hard after she gets back."

"I'm so excited." Dani said as the kids came running in.

"Daddy, can you get me juice?"

"Daddy, I need you to sign a paper for my class."

"Daddy, can you cut my chicken?"

"Daddy, can we watch Nemo later?"

"Oh my God! I'm just one person. Give me a fucking break." I yelled. Everyone looked at me funny and Dani raised an eyebrow.

"You said a bad word." Emmy said.

"Kids, you guys know not to say that word right?" They all nodded but didn't say anything the rest of dinner.

"Why don't you go with Uncle James and go play. Mommy and daddy will be in in a few." They all nodded and Emmy helped put their plates in the sink and James led them into the other room.

"I'm sorry about cursing."

"I don't mind that but what's going on with you? Are you okay? Am I doing anything wrong?"

"It's nothing you can help. I just feel really stretched thin. I have to make sure you're okay and make sure the kids are happy and I'm a little stressed."

"Do you need a break?"

"I'd love a break." I muttered as she came behind me and started rubbing my shoulders.

"How about tomorrow, you and the guys go out and I'll spend some time with your mom."

"That sounds amazing."

"I know I'm not that helpful right now but as soon as this baby is born, I'll be supermom and you can be lazy dad." She giggled and I nodded.

"I want to be super-dad." I pouted.

"You can be spider-dad." She smiled. She knew that was my favorite superhero.

"Why don't you go lay down and I'll clean up the kitchen and get the kids ready for bed."

"What about James?"

"He can help me and then he'll leave and I'll be up to snuggle which we haven't done in a while."

"Love you." I leaned down and kissed her. I was heading out of this kitchen when she grabbed my wrist.

"Thank you."

"No problem." I smiled.

**Please review! I don't know when I'll update again but I'm hoping Friday! **


	11. Kyle or Kylie?

**Sorry for not updating again. You guys have to review and beg me on here and on tumblr so I update. After applications and college essays are done then I'll devote more time to writing. Thank you also much and thanks for sticking with me.**

**Here is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for. **

**Triplets are 2 and a half and Emmy is 7.**

"Are you doing okay?" I asked as the doctor was prepping Dani.

"I fine. I'm just happy it's coming out."

"you still hoping it's a girl?"

"Yeah, you still want a boy?" she asked me.

"You're having a boy I know you are."

"Doubt it." She smiled as the doctor started to inject her with an anesthetic.

"Are you numb?"

"I'm getting there. You're going to be there right?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I leaned down and kissed her forehead and Dani smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" Dr. Bing asked.

"I'm all numb." Dani murmured. They wheeled her into the operating room and I held her hand as Dr. Bing got his tools ready.

"Same as the last time, you're gonna' feel some tugging and pulling and pressure but everything will be fine." Dani nodded as he started making the incision. She winced a bit but I just squeezed her hand.

"Here comes the pulling." Dr. Bing warned and Dani let out a groan.

"Are you okay baby?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Don't feel good." She mumbled and a nurse put an oxygen mask on her.

"We need you to leave." a nurse told me and started dragging me away.

"No…Dani…I…" our hands slipped apart from each other and the nurse pushed me out into the waiting room.

"Kendall!" My mom shouted. I turned and saw the gang sitting and waiting.

"So….am I an aunt again?" Katie asked.

"Uh…something went wrong. Dani didn't feel good. They kicked me out."

"Oh…I'm sure she's fine." James comforted me but I didn't believe him. The kids were looking at me and I just gave them a small smile. About 20 minutes later, Dr. Bing came out.

"Kendall." He called me over and started leading me down the hallway.

"How is she?"

"She's okay. Her body went into a bit of shock. I'm assuming that the anesthetic didn't fully work and she felt the pain."

"How's the baby?"

"She's great. Fully healthy and cute as a button." He shot me a smile.

"A girl?"

"Yes, do you want to see the baby or Dani first?"

"Is Dani awake?"

"She's out like a light."

"Baby first." I said and he led me down to the ward.

"She's the one with the striped yellow hat." He pointed out one and let me go in and touch her.

"Hey babygirl, I'm your daddy." I smiled down at her as I picked her up. She wiggled around a bit to get comfortable but didn't cry.

"Mommy is just going to eat you up."

"Can I bring her to see her mommy?" I asked a nurse.

"Go ahead." She gave a smile and I headed to Dani's room.

I sat next to the bed, holding my daughter, waiting for Dani to wake up.

"Kenny?" a strained voice broke me out of my head.

"Hey baby, how you feeling?"

"Like I was punched in the gut."

"Should have let the anesthetic kick in." I said and she nodded.

"What did we have?"

"We have a daughter."

"Yay!" she gave a small clap and chuckled.

"Want to hold her?"

"Please." I passed her the baby and watched as she cooed and introduced herself to the baby.

"We need a name." I reminded her and she nodded.

"What were some of the names on our list?"

"For girls, it was Bridget, Vanessa and Kylie."

"Kylie…she looks like a Kylie."

"Kylie Ann." I said and Dani nodded.

"That's perfect."

"Want me to get the gang?"

"Go find a bottle too. I think she's hungry." I told the nurse and she went and brought her a bottle. I walked out to the waiting room where everyone looked sad.

"Kendall, are they okay?"

"They're perfectly fine. Do you want to visit them?"

"What did mommy have?" Emmy asked.

"The newest member of the Knight clan is….Kylie Ann."

"A girl! Another granddaughter I can spoil." My mom said and I nodded.

"Follow me; Dani is feeding her so we can't pass her around yet." I said as we all piled into the room.

"How're you feeling?" Logan asked.

"I'm better now. I should have waited a bit longer so the drugs could kick in."

"Can I see?" Noah asked and I picked him up and he went to reach for her but I pulled his hand back.

"She's eating right now. You can't touch her just yet." I told him and he nodded. Everyone looked at Kylie and the general consensus was that she was beautiful. Emmy was thrilled to have another sister. Logan and Katie were the godparents again but I couldn't help but notice how Ben was pouting in the corner.

"What's up buddy?" I asked as I kneeled in front of him.

"I don't like her."

I was shocked. Ben was usually friendlier. "Why not?"

"I'm not the baby anymore and you and mommy will love her more than me." He said and he started to wipe at his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. Mommy and daddy will always love you but Kylie is going to need a little more attention but we'll always be there for you. You have a younger sister to protect now; do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah…will you and mommy still care about me?"

"Yes, we'll always care about you."

"Hey Benjamin, do you want to meet your sister?" Dani asked. He looked up at me and I nodded. He got up and James helped him up on the bed.

"She's small."

"You were smaller. Isn't she pretty?"

"She's got hair just like mine." He said and I nodded. She had a lot of hair for a newborn.

"I love you Ben." Dani said and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you too mommy." He said. He started rubbing Kylie's tummy and Kylie reached out and grabbed his hand. Ben looked shocked but got a huge smile on his face. The gang let out a group awe and I couldn't help but feel really proud of Ben.

"I love you Kylie, welcome to the family." Ben said with a smile.

**Review and let me know what you think! See you soon! **


	12. Lovebug

**Hello! I'm updating today because I don't know if I'll have power tomorrow. I'm going to be directly hit by hurricane sandy so wish me luck! I don't have school for the next two days so that gives me time to write as long as the power doesn't go. Someone requested on tumblr that I update this story so I am doing what was asked. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**The triplets are 3, Emmy is 8 and Kylie is 4 months old. **

"Kendall, I have to feed Kylie, can you drive Emerson to school?"

"Lovebug, go get your book bag and head to the car."

"Stop calling me that." She whined then went off towards the living room.

"She loves it." I said as I kissed Dani.

"Are you going to the station today?"

"Yeah, I'll be at the grocery store later though. You bringing Kylie with you?"

"Yeah, your mom can't babysit today."

"Ask Carlos to pay special attention to her that way we know she's okay."

"Good idea."

"Daddy! I'm ready."

"coming." I called back and then headed towards the car.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Do you have any tests today?" I asked a very silent Emmy.

"No."

"Do you have lunch money?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to give me more than one word answers?"

"no." she muttered and I sighed.

"What's wrong Lovebug?"

"Stop calling me that."

"You love that nickname."

"When I was younger." I pulled up in front of her school and parked so she could gather her things.

"Give me a kiss."

"No dad." She said as she opened the door. Her friends came and greeted her.

"Have a good day Lovebug!" I called out but she turned beat red while her friends snickered. I drove away and towards the station.

**XxXxXxXxxxXxXxXx**

"You should have seen her. It looked like she wanted to kill me." I told Dani. I was cooking while the triplets were in the playroom.

"She's just growing up." Dani said as she fed Kylie.

"She's my Lovebug though." I said as the front door opened. Emmy came in, dropping her book bag by the door before coming into the kitchen.

"How was dance class?" Dani asked.

"It was fine."

"Lovebug…"

"Don't call me that!" she screamed and that caused Kylie to start crying.

"Go up to your room Emerson." I said.

"No."

"I am your father and you will listen to me. Go to your room right now."

"No, you can't tell me what to do." I slammed my hand down on the table and Dani put a hand on my shoulder to calm me.

"Go to your room Emmy. We'll talk about this later." Dani said and Emmy rolled her eyes but did as she was told.

"What's wrong with Lovebug?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe something is going on at school?" Dani offered as a possible answer.

"Give me Kylie and you go find out what's wrong." I held Kylie close to my chest as Dani headed up to Emmy's room.

"You would never do that to me would you Ky?" I asked as she just looked up at me with big green eyes.

"Daddy, is dinner almost read?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, go get Noah and Roe and come sit down." The kids got all situated and then Dani and Emmy came back.

"Emmy…"

"Kendall." She shot back. I put Kylie in her carrier and started eating. Emerson didn't say one word during dinner.

"Emerson it's your turn to do dishes."

"Don't feel like it."

"That's enough. You and I are going to have a long discussion after dinner."

"But…"

"But nothing, now zip it and eat." She sent a glare my way but I chose to ignore it.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"What is going on with you and I want you to be honest with me."

"You're so annoying."

"Don't be mean."

"You told me to be honest."

"Lovebug, where did my sweet little girl go?"

"She grew up dad. I hate that nickname. Everyone made fun of me at school today. They didn't call me Emerson at all, just Lovebug. You embarrassed me this morning."

"But that's always been your nickname ever since you were little. You're my little girl."

"I'm not your little girl anymore, I'm growing up."

"You're 8 not 16. This wasn't supposed to happen until you were older."

"You can't stop me from growing up."

"I know but you have to realize how hard this is for daddy."

"I was humiliated today."

"I was humiliated a lot in high school. You're not even out of elementary school."

"Times change."

"Wow you sound so grown up." I muttered.

"That's because I am." She said before she headed off to her bedroom.

"How'd it go?" Dani asked as she walked in with Kylie.

"She basically told me that she isn't my little girl anymore and that I need to accept that."

"She's right."

"You're not helping me."

"What do you see when you look at Ky?"

"A baby."

"What do you see when you look at Monroe?"

"A toddler."

"And what do you see when you see Emerson?"

"I see…the little baby that grabbed my finger when I talked to her for the first time. I see the girl that smiled at me before we took her to her shots. I see the girl who fell down the stairs then cried. I see the girl who carries her stuffed giraffe everywhere. I see…my little girl."

"She's grown up. Yes she still has Mr. Longneck but she also has small boobs now."

"La la la la la la." I covered my ears.

"Calm down, she's growing up and you need to accept that." Dani said as she carried a sleeping Kylie up to the nursery.

**XxXxXx **

Later that night I went to check on the kids before going to bed. The triplets were okay and I went to check on Emmy. She was holding Mr. Longneck tight to her body and I went and sat next to her. She was passed out but I rubbed my hand up and down her back.

"I guess I have to accept the fact that you're not my little girl anymore. In my heart you always will be though." I whispered before I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I drove Emmy to school the next day and pulled over so Emmy could get her books.

"Have a good day Emerson."

"Thanks daddy." She gave me a hug and then ran out to her friends. I drove away with a pain in my chest. My little girl was growing up…and I hated it.

**Hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think! I want to let everyone that may be affected by hurricane Sandy to be safe! **


	13. Monroe

**This is mehh…I'm not in the mood to update but I can't leave you hanging. Also, I love all your reviews and I appreciate them but telling me to erase a whole chapter and delete and change the plot then don't bother reviewing. I got a review like that and it upset me. I understand if the last chapter of Ruined was gruesome but I warned you. Anyway, please review this chapter and let me know what you think!**

**Monroe is 2 and a half. **

"Daddy, can we go to the sports place?" Roe asked me.

"That sounds fun. Just me and you. Go get your shoes on." I told her and watched as she ran off.

"Why's Monroe so happy?" Dani asked.

"We're going to spend some one on one quality time together."

"Sounds fun. I'm going to take Kylie to the doctor so I probably won't be home for most of the day."

"What about the rest of the kids?"

"Your mom is going to take them to her house."

"Sounds good."

"Can you help me tie my shoes?" Roe asked me. I kneeled in front of her and laced up her shoes.

"Ready to go have fun?"

"Yeah!" she shouted. She ran out to the car and I followed. I started to drive and listened to Roe sing along with the radio.

"You have to follow daddy's rules and make sure I can always see you."

"I will."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." She said. I parked and went to unbuckle her but she shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I do." She gave me a small smile and unbuckled herself.

"What a big girl." I held her hand as we walked into the huge building. The place had ball pits and indoor jungle gym. They also had basketball courts and a few indoor tennis courts too. I bought us two tickets and kneeled in front of her.

"Where do you want to go first?"

"Uh….swing set." She pointed and started to run ahead but I quickly caught up.

"What did I tell you about running ahead?"

"Sorry." She apologized and jumped on a swing. I went to push her but she pouted.

"What's up?"

"I want to do it by myself."

"You're independent today." I commented. I watched as she swung back and forth. She went to do a jump but ended up falling.

"You okay?" I asked as I picked her up.

"I got a scrape but I'm okay."

"I have to clean that out so it doesn't get infected."

"Later daddy, I want to play in the ball pit now."

"It's not sanitary to let you bleed everywhere." I chuckled. I brought her to first aid station and cleaned her cut out.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes." She jumped off the seat and started walking towards the ball pit.

"When I tell you to get out, you're going to listen to me right?"

"Yes." She said and jumped in. she was playing with some kids but I was getting a little bored. After a half hour I called her name so she would get out but she wasn't listening.

"Roe, this is the second time I'm calling you. Get out now or we're going home." She shook her head and immediately got out.

"Why didn't you listen to me?"

"I was having fun."

"I asked you to listen to me but you disobeyed me."

"Are you mad at me?" she asked and I could see tears start to build in her eyes.

"No but next time I will be."

"There won't be a next time."

"Good. Where to next?"

"Can we go home and play in the tree house?" Logan, James and Carlos and I built the playhouse a year ago so the kids could have something to play in when they were older. I never let the triplets up alone unless Emmy was with them or me or Dani.

"Sure, do you want to have a picnic up there?"

"Can we?"

"Let's run to the store and pick up some things and then we can hang out in the tree house."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Do you want turkey or ham?" I asked. We went to a deli to pick up our lunch.

"Ham."

"Ham and cheese on white and then turkey and Swiss on rye." I told the guy. He started making our sandwiches while I got Monroe and I our drinks.

"Pick out a bag of chips." I told her. She picked the veggie chips and I was happy she didn't choose a fatty chip.

"Your sandwiches are ready sir." I paid and quickly drove home.

"Go get the blanket from the hall closet while I get some napkins." She nodded and ran off.

"What are you guys doing home so early?" Dani asked. Kylie was sleeping in her arms.

"I was bored at the sports place. We're gonna' have a picnic in the tree house. How was the doctor?"

"Kylie is perfectly healthy even though she's a bit small."

"All our kids were born small."

"True."

"Come on daddy." Roe grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. I helped her up into the tree house first then followed behind. I helped her lay out the blanket and then handed her her sandwich.

"Is it good?" I asked and she nodded. I poured some chips onto her plate and then opened her water for her.

"Is your sandwich good daddy?"

"It's delicious. I have the prettiest date too." I smirked and she giggled.

"It's raining!" she said. I looked out of the window and saw that it was pouring.

"Do you want to go inside?" I asked.

"No, it's too wet."

"As long as it doesn't thunder or lightning we can stay." I told her as I finished my sandwich. She only ate half and with a small yawn she packed hers up and put it back in the bag.

"I'm sleepy." She mumbled.

"Come here." I cleaned the blanket off and wrapped it around her. I pulled her into my lap and she laid her cheek against my chest. I rubbed her back and ran my fingers through her hair until she was asleep. I watched as her nose would twitch when she shifted in her sleep. She was still the beautiful baby she was when she was born.

**XxXxXxXx**

After the rain stopped I carried her into the house. Dani was sitting on the couch reading while Kylie was asleep in her carrier. Emmy, Noah and Ben were in the playroom and Roe was still asleep on my shoulder.

"You guys are going to get sick." Dani said. I put Roe on the couch and put another blanket on her.

"She was wrapped in the blanket. I'll probably get sick but she won't."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Roe?"

"Snuggle with me again." She asked. No matter how independent she got, I would always be there to snuggle her.

**Aww! Cute daddy Kendall. Please review!**


	14. Noah

**So this is the last chapter focusing on Kendall having a play date with one kid. This is a terrible chapter and yeah…please review and make me happy cuz I'm having the worst day ever. : ( **

**Noah is 2 and a half. **

"Daddy, where are we going?" Noah asked from his car seat.

"We're going to do whatever you want. I thought we'd go to the playground then we could go home to do a puzzle. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like the bestest thing ever." He exclaimed and I chuckled.

"Get ready to play because we're gonna' have a great time." I parked and unbuckled him from his car seat. He held my hand as we walked towards the jungle gym. There were tons of kids playing.

"I'm gonna' sit on this bench right here and watch you. Make sure you can see me at all times."

"I will. I promise." He said as he ran towards the monkey bars.

"Cute kid." Another father complimented.

"Thank you. Which one is yours?"

"The girl in the pink with the pigtails."

"She's cute too."

"Our kids seem to get along."

"Yeah, Noah's outgoing."

"So is Alexis."

"I'm Kendall."

"I'm Daniel." We turned when we heard screams. Alexis was throwing sand in Noah's mouth.

"No, Alexis stop!" Daniel yelled as I ran to pick Noah up. I picked him up and he immediately buried his head into my neck. He was sobbing and I was rubbing his back to calm him.

"I have some water in my car, let me go grab some." Daniel said as he ran towards the parking lot. Alexis was staring up at me but I was too busy tending to Noah.

"A few more seconds buddy, we'll clean your mouth out." I whispered to him but he just dug his fingers into my back.

"Here." Daniel came and I gratefully took the water. I put Noah down and started pouring the water into his mouth. He would spit and then swallow some. Eventually his mouth was all clean and his sobs turned to whimpers.

"Better buddy?"

"Can we go home?" he whispered.

"Are you sure?" he nodded and then clung to me like a koala.

"I'm sorry about what she did." Daniel apologized.

"It's okay. I think he needs to go down for a nap. It was nice meeting you." I said as I headed to the car. I went to put him in his car seat but he wouldn't let go.

"I have to put you down."

"No."

"I have to Noah. I can't drive with you in my lap."

"No daddy."

"Stop with the whining right now and let me buckle you up. I'll hold you when we get home." He reluctantly let go and let me buckle him up. I started driving but he started to cry.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." He mumbled.

"Here. You can play with this." I passed him my cellphone and he just held onto it. I stopped at a red light and glanced into my mirror to see that he was pouting while looking at my phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My mouth is icky." He mumbled.

"When we get home, I'll sneak you some chocolate milk. Does that sound yummy?"

"Very." He gave a small smile and eventually we made it home. I put him on my hip and carried him inside. Dani was out with all the other kids so it was just Noah and me. I poured him some chocolate milk in his favorite Sippy cup. He was still clinging to me as he started drinking.

"Is it good buddy?" he nodded and I walked around the house with him. He laid his head on my shoulder and I started rubbing up and down his back.

"Daddy?"

"Noah?"

"Can we do a puzzle please?"

"Which puzzle do you want to do?"

"I want to do the fishy one." I grabbed the puzzle with the different fishes on it and brought it into the living room. I sat down on the floor and Noah sat in my lap while I poured the puzzle pieces onto the table.

"Can I put the last piece in?" Noah asked.

"We have to start the puzzle before we can finish it." We sat and did the puzzle but Noah started to whine when his chocolate milk ran out.

"Can I have more?"

"No buddy. I'm not supposed to give you any but I did it to make you feel better."

"No, I want moreeee!" he whined, dragging out his words.

"Stop whining."

"daddyyyy."

"Noah, look at me. Why do you whine so much?" I asked.

"I want attention." he murmured.

"You always get attention." I told him.

"You pay attention to Ben and Emmy and Roe and Ky but never me."

"That's not true."

"You love them more than me."

"I love you all equally and if you want, I'll spend more time with you and make sure you're happy."

"I'd like that." He mumbled.

"I love you Noah, you know that?"

"I love you too."

"You're very handsome." I told him and he smiled.

"Can I put the last piece in?"

"Go ahead." He turned and put the last piece in and looked at me with a huge smile.

"I did it!" he yelled.

"I'm so proud of you! If you want, I guess I can sneak you another glass of chocolate milk."

"Please." He smiled and we both ran to the kitchen. I poured him another and shared some cookies with him.

"Can we do this again?" he asked.

"Whenever you want. I'd like to take you to the park again and maybe next time you won't have to eat sand."

"She was mean."

"She was cute."

"She had cooties."

"You liked her."

"Shut up daddy." He mumbled with a blush.

"We're home." Dani called out. The kids all came running and ran to the playroom. Noah gave me a hug then followed.

"Did you guys have fun?" Dani asked as she held Kylie.

"It was really fun. A little brat poured sand down his throat but other than that, we had tons of fun."

"Ah!" Noah came in and ran in circles then headed back into the play room.

"Did you give him chocolate milk? You know what sugar does to him." Dani complained.  
"Sorry, but he needed it."

"You get to put him to bed tonight then." She said. It was safe to say that bedtime that night was very difficult.

**Mehhh. review**


	15. Operation

**mehh...review**

**Emmy is 9, the triplets are 4 and Kylie is 2. **

"I'm so scared Kendall. What if something goes wrong?" Dani asked. She was lying in bed while I got changed.

"The doctor said it's a common operation. They just have to go in and put a stent in his kidney."

"What if they cut it wrong? What if he dies?"

"He won't die. Ben seems fine with it. He hasn't said anything about being scared. If he sees that you're scared then you'll make him nervous. We don't want him to be nervous."

"What if he isn't completely numb like I was with Kylie?"

"He'll be fine. You have to have some faith."

"I can't help it. He's my little man and I love him."

"I know." I murmured as I lay beside her. I squeezed her against my chest and rubbed her back hoping to alleviate some tension. We heard a small knock on our door and Ben peeked his head in.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

"What's up Ben? Did you have a bad dream?" I asked and he shook his head. He closed the door halfway and slowly walked towards our bed. He climbed up and sat in-between Dani and me.

"I can't sleep." He pouted.

"Why not?" Dani asked as she reached out and pushed some hair out of his face.

"I don't know." He whispered.

"Yes you do. Don't lie to us Benjamin." I said as I sat up.

"I'm nervous."

"About what?"

"Tomorrow."

"What are you scared of?"

"Not seeing you or mommy again. I'm afraid of not being able to see Emmy, Roe, Noah or Ky again. What if I don't wake up?" he asked. He was crying and I felt so bad.

"You're going to be fine. I'm going to make sure of it."

"I don't want to get the needles in my skin."

"You have to buddy. I'm sorry but that's the only way you can get better."

"But they hurt."

"I know but they're a part of life. Mommy and daddy will be there the whole time. Uncle James, Logan and Carlos will be there too."

"They will?"

"They want to be there to make sure the doctor is doing his best job. Do you want to call one of them and make sure?" I asked.

"Uncle James." He whispered. I grabbed the phone, completely ignoring the fact that it was midnight, and quickly dialed his number.

"Hmphh."

"James?"

"Kendall, it's midnight. What the hell do you want?"

"Ben wants to talk to you."

"Is he okay? Are you guys okay?" James asked, his sleepiness vanishing.

"Uncle James?"

"Hey Ben, what's up?"

"Are you going to be at my surgery tomorrow?"

"I am. I will be there when you wake up. I'll also make sure you're being taken care of properly."

"Really?" Ben asked as Copper jumped on the bed and nuzzled his nose on Ben's deformed arm.

"Maybe I'll sneak Copper in."

"Really?"

"Yeah but you need to go to sleep buddy. You have a big day tomorrow. Don't worry about a thing."

"Thanks Uncle James. I love you."  
"Love you too. Does daddy want to talk to me?" I shook my head and Ben told him no. They said goodbye and he handed me the phone.

"All better?" Dani asked. Ben nodded and curled against her chest. I wrapped my arms around both of them and drifted off to sleep.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"You're going to be just fine." I told Ben. He was strapped to his stretcher and he had multiple needles hooked up to him. He looked petrified.

"Promise?"

"I promise." I wrapped my pinky around his and his lip quivered.

"Don't cry bud, when you wake up we'll be right there." James told him. Logan was talking to the surgeon and making sure everything was in order.

"I love you." Dani whispered and leaned down and kissed his forehead. James, Carlos and I did the same and the kids came and did the same. I watched as they wheeled him away and when the doors shut, Dani was crying into my chest.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

We were all sitting in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come out. James was pacing and the kids were all playing. Kylie was sleeping in Logan's arms and Carlos was flicking paper at random people.

"Mr. and Mrs. Knight?" Dr. Pillsbury asked.

"How's Ben?" I asked immediately. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the doctor.

"He's okay. We had a little problem with the anesthesia but he's just fine. You can see him if you'd like." We all started heading to his room.

"How long is the recovery process?"

"For him, give him a week. No strenuous activity and no rough housing. Clean the incision area twice a day and look for swelling. You can take him home tomorrow." He said as he opened the door for us. All of us crammed in and waited for Ben to wake up.

"Mommy?"

"Hey Ben, do you want a drink?" Dani asked. Ben's voice was scratchy.

"Please." James poured him some water and I helped him drink it.

"How're you feeling?" Carlos asked.

"Sleepy." He mumbled.

"Go back to sleep. We'll be here when you wake up. Rest up and take it easy." I told him as I ran my fingers through his hair.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Daddy?" Ben called out. He was lying on the couch watching Nemo while Emmy, Roe, Noah and Kylie were outside with James playing. Ben could see what they were doing and he was pouting when I brought him his juice. It was a week after his surgery and he still wasn't feeling well. I sat next to him and Copper moved so he was closer to Ben.

"What's up?"

"Why I can't I go play?"

"Your cut is a little inflamed. I can't let you go out until it's all better. I don't want you to get an infection."

"But I want to play tag with Uncle James." He started to cry and Copper started licking his arm.

"Don't be upset. They have something that you don't have."

"What?"

"A battle scar. Women find scars very attractive." I told him. He looked confused then nodded.

"Girls have cooties." He said before he burst into tears.

"Calm down. Don't worry. You'll be out playing with them in no time. Let's just watch Nemo." I whispered and wrapped an arm around him.

**sooo...yeah. u know what to do.**


	16. Period

**I'm almost done with writing all my stories! I am in the process of writing the last chapter of Ruined and I have about 2 left in Oh My. This whole story is done it's just about posting them. Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter. Also go read Ruined/ Oh My and let me know what you think of the latest chapters. It would mean a lot to me. **

**Emmy is 11, triplets are 6 and Kylie is 3.**

"Emmy, come down and say goodbye to mommy and your brothers and sister." I called up to Emmy's room. Emmy slowly came down. She was a little pale but I just assumed she was getting a cold.

"When will you be back?" Kylie asked Dani.

"I'll be back in 2 days. Noah, Ben and Monroe and I are going on a camping trip for their school." Dani explained. It was the annual camping trip and normally I went but I couldn't take the days off from work.

"I'll miss you." Kylie said as she kissed everyone goodbye. She ran off to the playroom and Emmy said goodbye.

"Have fun you guys. Don't get eaten by a bear." I said as Dani headed out to the car with the triplets. Emmy was swaying side to side as she stood next to me.

"You okay Bugger?"

"I don't feel good. I'm gonna' go lie down for a while." I kissed her forehead and watched her go back to her room.

"Daddy, will you play with me?" Kylie asked. I nodded and we headed into the playroom.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Daddy? Emmy came into my room later that night. She looked really embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Kylie was in her bedroom sleeping and I was just lying in bed reading a magazine.

"Can I call mommy?"

"She doesn't get cell reception. Are you okay?" Emmy shook her head and I patted the space next to me. She came over and sat.

"Do you miss mommy? Is that why you're sad?"

"No." she muttered.

"What's the matter then?"

"I'm dying." She whispered.

"What? Did you take something out of the medicine cabinet? Did you eat the laundry detergent?" I asked.

"No, I'm bleeding."

"Where? Did you cut your finger when I asked you to cut the vegetables before?"

"I'm bleeding…down there." She mumbled. My eyes bugged out of my head. My little girl had her first…period.

"Oh…uh… You're not dying."

"Then what's happening?" she asked.

"Well…women…bleed down there when they're not pregnant. So…congrats on that." I didn't really know how to explain this to her. I was disgusted as is.

"I've been having really bad stomach pains." She complained.

"Those are cramps. They just…help the process along." I hated when Dani got her period and I hated this even more.

"They suck."

"Do you…uh…have a pad on?"

"What's that?"

"It keeps you from bleeding everywhere." I cringed at how that sounded.

"No, I don't."

"I'll go get you one." I went into where Dani kept hers but she had none left.

"Mommy doesn't have any left but I'll run out to the store. Make sure Kylie is safe okay?" I leaned down and kissed her forehead while she buried herself in my comforter.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**  
I went up and down the aisle of the lady products trying to find what would work best for Emerson. I grabbed one box of pads from each brand, one box of tampons from each brand and one box of menstrual relief from each brand.

"Is there an emergency?" a woman asked.

"Uh…my daughter just got her first period and I don't know what to get."

"Get her chocolate, she'll want that. Get her some different sweets and some chips because that's what she'll crave."

"Damn, it's like she's pregnant." I muttered. The women giggled and walked away.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Here." I dropped all the products on the bed. There was tons of chocolate and chips also.

"Which one should I use?"

"You can use anyone you want." She picked up a pad and headed off into the bedroom. I flopped onto the bed and buried my head into the pillow. Emmy came in a few minutes later and sat next to me. She started rubbing my back.

"Thanks daddy."

"I remember when you were younger, I begged you not to get your period. You were really young and Katie was having a crisis and I didn't want you to become a woman."

"This sucks. When is mommy coming home?"

"Not soon enough."

"Should I call Aunt Lucy?"

"Do you want to?"

"No."

"Do you need anything? Do you want me to go to the store and get you a toy or something?"

"Can you squeeze my tummy?"

"Why?"

"My cramps hurt really bad."

"Take some menstrual relief and then I will." I told her. I handed her my water bottle and she popped a pill into her mouth and chugged down a big gulp of water. She cuddled against me and I started to rub her tummy.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Kylie?"

"What's going on?"

"Emmy is becoming a woman."

"Daddy." Emmy whined. Kylie climbed in and undid a pad. She stuck it to her forehead and I chuckled.

"You're so stupid Ky." Emmy said and Kylie went and snuggled against Emmy. I waited until they fell asleep and then I closed my eyes.

**xxXxXxXxXx**

"Wake up." Dani nudged me awake.

"Huh? What are you doing here?"

"The trip was cancelled because it was raining. What's with all the pads and tampons?"

"Emmy is a woman and I freaked out." I whispered as I snuck out of bed so I didn't disturb Kylie and Emmy. Dani led me into the kitchen and started making coffee.

"Is she okay? Did she understand what was happening?"

"I did. It's just weird to think that now…if she has sex…we could be grandparents."

"She won't give us grandchildren until we're older. Don't worry about her." Dani said as she handed me a cup of coffee.

Emmy came down and hugged me. I ran my fingers through her hair and then patted her back.

"Thanks for everything daddy."

"Anytime Emerson. You can always come to me."

**Awe, freaked out daddy Kendall is the best. REVIEW!**


	17. Quiet

**I'm updating all my stories today! I'm currently writing the last chapter of Oh My and then my writing career will be done. All I'll have to do is post them!**

**The triplets are 5, Emmy is 10 and Kylie is 3.**

"Do you think you will be able to handle them all?"

"I'm sure they will be fine." I said and she nodded.

"If I could bring Emmy I would but your grandma was adamant that only I went. She says I need to relax more."

"You do. You work really hard for this family and you deserve a little break."

"I'm going to miss them." She said as she peered around me to make sure the kids were safe.

"They will miss you too but we'll face time you and you can call as much as you want. You're only going to be away for a day. You'll be home tonight."

"They will already be in bed though." She pouted.

"Do you want me to keep them up until you come home?"

"And deal with cranky children, no thank you." She giggled and kissed me.

"Go have fun." I watched as she got in the, gave a wave and then drove away.

"Okay, guys, what do you guys want to do?"

"Can we go see Madagascar?" Ben asked.

"Does everybody want to go?" I asked and they nodded.

"Go get your shoes on. Come here Ky, I'll help you."

"myself." She said put her shoes on but they were on the wrong feet.

"Good girl but they're on the wrong foot silly. Switch them." I told her and she did as she was told.

"High-5." She slapped my hand and I picked her up and waited for everyone to meet me by the door.

"Is everyone here?" I asked and I did a quick head count. We headed out to the car and I made sure everyone was buckled before I started driving. I led them into the theater and got us 6 tickets.

"Can I get 2 jumbo popcorns and 6 waters please?" I asked the cashier. I handed the tubs of popcorn to Emmy and the water to the triplets. I brought them to our seats and got them all situated.

"Can't see." Kylie complained.

"Do you want to sit on my lap?"

"No."

"Emmy, watch them." I told her as I ran to get Kylie a booster seat. I quickly returned and helped Ky get situated on the seat.

"Better?"

"Thanks Daddy." She blew me a sloppy kiss and I caught it and put it in my pocket which made her giggle. The movie started but Roe was throwing popcorn at Noah.

"Stop it or I'm going to take the popcorn away." I warned but Roe started to cry. I never yelled at her or raised my voice so she was little shocked. She started to cry and people around us started to shush us.

"Come here." I whispered and I gave Emmy a glance. She nodded and I headed out of the theater to soothe her.

"I'm sorry for yelling. Shhh…calm down."

"You were mean."

"I didn't mean to yell. You were being mean to Noah. Will you apologize to him?" she nodded against my shoulder and I rocked her for a few more minutes before I started towards the theater again. I stopped when I saw one of the workers leading Emmy, Noah, Ben and Kylie out into the lobby.

"What's going on here?" I asked. Emmy looked guilty and Kylie looked afraid. I put Roe down so I could pick her up.

"They were being loud and many other patrons complained. I'm sorry but you will have to leave with your….tribe of children."

"I'm sorry for everything." I apologized and we headed out to the car. Everyone was buckled except Emmy was waiting outside.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I tried to keep them quiet but Kylie started to get upset because you weren't there. Noah was throwing popcorn at the people in front of us and then Ben started to get anxious and started freaking out. I really tried but it didn't work. Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"Not at all. You did the best you could. I'm proud of you." I kissed her forehead as she started to climb into the car.

"Sit in the front with me." I said and a gigantic smile spread across her face.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Daddy has a headache so can we all have some quiet time?" I asked as we arrived home. Kylie was being a little moody and wouldn't let me unbuckle her from her car seat. She wanted to do it herself.

"Daddy, Copper pooped in the playroom." Ben told me.

"Stupid mutt." I murmured. I went to pick up the mess and quickly scolded the dog. He went and sat next to Ben and he looked too cute to be mad at.

"I have a really bad headache guys so can we all be quiet?" I asked.

"We'll try daddy. Go lay down and I'll take care of them." Emmy said and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I squeezed her shoulder and headed up to bed.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Don't do that Kylie! That's not a toy!" I heard Emmy yell. I groaned and slowly got out of bed. I stomped down the stairs and stared at my kids. The house was in utter disarray and I was extremely angry. Whether it was from my headache, I didn't know.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked. Ben stopped chasing Copper who was dragging mud through the house, Roe and Noah stopped drawing on the wall and Kylie put the vase of flowers down. Emmy looked ready to cry.

"They are out of control daddy." Emmy whined.

"I don't care. Daddy feels really sick right now and all I want is peace and quiet. Can you guys please do that or no TV or dessert for a month." I warned. The all sat down on the couch and stared at me while I went to take some aspirin. While I was taking the pills I rolled my eyes. My kids looked scared of me and it was too quiet. I walked back into the living room and Copper came and nuzzled his nose against my leg.

"You guys are too quiet. I miss my loud kids. Continue on but please keep in mind that Daddy's head is going to explode." I said as I lay down on the couch. I must have dozed off but when I woke up I saw my kids cleaning up the mess they had made. Dani came over and kneeled next to me and kissed my forehead.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah, they actually were quiet for a bit."

"I know. Emmy called me because she was afraid you were going to die. I hurried home and found our own little cleaning service."

"I love our kids, loud, messy, clean or quiet."


	18. Reunion

**Almost done with this story! Review and let me know what you think!**

**Emmy is 10, the triplets are 5, Kylie is 3 and James' twins' are 3 also.**

"We're already late. You can slow down." Dani told me. The kids were all packed in the van and we were headed to a big reunion in the park with all the gangs' family.

"I know but I haven't seen James since the twins turned 3 and Carlos said that his son can walk and apparently Logan has really good news." I explained.

"Camille's pregnant is my guess."

"I think so too." I smiled at her and glanced in the mirror to check on the kids. They were all talking to each other and Ben was petting Copper. I pulled up and parked in front of the park. The gathering was in full swing. Carlos' dad was setting up the grill and my mom was setting up the picnic tables with the other moms.

"Best behavior." I warned the kids as they ran out of the car to greet their friends. Copper was always next to Ben and didn't let anyone get close to him before sniffing and making sure they were okay.

"Kendall! Dani! Glad you guys could make it." Katie said.

"Hey baby sister. Where's the husband?" I asked.

"Patrick is helping Carlos set up the horseshoes."

"He's still good to you right?" I asked. He was the dweeb who almost knocked up my sister when she was younger. They were high school sweethearts like Dani and I.

"He's great. He is so good with Noah." She said. I looked and saw him help Noah hammer the stake into the ground.

"Will I be an aunt soon?" Dani asked and Katie blushed.

"We're not telling anyone yet but I'm 2 months pregnant. We want to wait until I'm in my second trimester."

"Congratulations." Dani hugged her and Katie turned to look at me.

"Big brother?"

"I'm so proud of you baby sister. You grew up too fast." I mumbled as I hugged her tightly.

"You're gonna' be the godfather."

"Thank you. Kendall is a great name for a boy or girl." I hinted and she rolled her eyes.

"I have to go help mom and John set up the food station. I'll see you guys later." John was my mom's boyfriend. She finally felt like moving on and I was a bit apprehensive to let her date but John made her just as happy as my dad did.

"Hey, how are you guys?" Lily asked. She was 67 now and Drew, who was sitting next to her, was 74.

"We're good grandma. How are you?" I said loudly. She was losing her hearing and I wanted to make sure she could hear me.

"I'm fine. Dani, you look great."

"Thank you. I'm still on my diet but I'm losing some weight." Dani was trying to get her body back and she was eating really healthy. I had to commend her on how dedicated she was.

"How are you Drew?" Dani asked.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Stop joking around." I chuckled but he just looked more confused.

"Oh, your mom must have forgotten to tell you. Drew was diagnosed with Alzheimer's."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Dani said. I nodded not wanting my emotions to ruin the party.

"I'm fine; you have nothing to worry about." Drew said.

"Go spend time with your friends." Lily said. I held Dani's hand as we went to sit next to Carlos and Stephanie. They were sitting on a bench watching the kids play on the playground.

"Hey, how are you guys?" I said as we sat next to them.

"We're good. We haven't seen you in a while."

"I know and we're sorry." I apologized on behalf of Dani and I.

"How are the kids?" Carlos asked.

"They're good. Kylie is being a pain but what else is new."

"Yeah, Roberto is getting to that age." Roberto was Carlos' 2 year old son.

"How's Carla?"

"She's great." Stephanie smiled. She maneuvered her arms so we could see the 5 month old.

"Are you guys going to have more?"

"Uhh…no."

"Why not?" Dani asked.

"Something went wrong when Stephanie gave birth to Carla and they have to remove her uterus soon." Carlos explained.

"I'm so sorry."

"We've accepted it. We were only meant to have two kids."

"If you guys need anything let us know. We'll watch the kids and make you guys' dinner if you need."

"Thanks guys."

"Kendall! Come set up the fire with us!" Logan called out. Camille was helping him along with their 2 year old Jason.

"Hey man, hey little buddy." I picked Jason up and he gripped onto me.

"Uncle Kendy."

"Love you." I told him and Camille smiled.

"What's the big news?" Dani asked.

"Well…we're having another baby."

"Congratulations." I gave Logan a bro hug and I could tell he was ecstatic.

"I'm so excited. I want a daughter." He told me.

"They're the best." Jason wiggled out of my arms and ran off to play with Kylie.

"We have left over clothes and stuff if you need anything. We're not having any more kids." Dani said.

"We'll see about that." I muttered and Logan chuckled. "Where's James?" I asked.

"He's having a rough time with Lucy apparently. He said he'd be late." Logan said and I nodded. A car pulled up and I noticed it was James.

"we're gonna' check on him." Dani said and we walked towards James.

"Can we go play?" James' 3 year old twins asked. They were fraternal twins' named Troy and Bridget.

"Be careful. Go play with Ben or Monroe." He said and they took off running.

"Hey man, where's Lucy?" I asked.

"She had another business trip. I told her to skip this one because she hasn't seen you guys in years but no, she doesn't listen to me."

"I'm sorry man."

"I think I'm going to ask for a divorce. I can't do this anymore." He muttered as he leaned against his car.

"I'll give you guys a few minutes. I'm here if you need anything." Dani said and headed back to Camille.

"It's that bad?"

"She hit me yesterday. It wasn't the first time she's done it either. I don't want to be abused. I don't want the kids to get hurt."

"Are you going to move or her?"

"She can move. I'm gonna' file for sole custody too."

"I'm here if you need anything. If you want to drop the kids off or get away let me know."

"Thanks man."

"Funny how life turns out." I said and he nodded.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

The parents were all sitting around the campfire as the kids made s'mores. Emmy was helping the younger ones make them and I was proud of her.

"We need to get together more often." I said.

"Being a parent takes up a lot of time." Logan said.

"But we have to make time because I don't want to lose you guys."

"You'll never lose us." James said.

"I love you guys." I smiled and in that moment, sitting under the stars with my friends and family, I knew that all the trouble I went through in life was worth it.

**More stuff on James and his family to come!**


	19. Sex

**Emmy is 15 here. The triplets are 10 and Kylie is 8.**

"I'm so glad we got the night to ourselves." Dani said as we walked into our house.

"Me too. It's been forever since it's just been the two of us. The triplets and Ky are with my mom and Emmy is at Katelyn's house. It's perfect. How about you and I…" I wiggled my eyebrows and she smirked. We were heading up to our bedroom when we heard a thump coming from Emmy's room.

"What was that noise?"

"Let's go check but you stay behind me." I told her. We sneakily walked to Emmy's shut door and I quickly pushed it open.

I almost died when I figured out what was going on.

Emmy was in her bra and panties, her clothes thrown around the room and there was a boy on her bed in just his boxers.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I yelled.

"Shit…uh…daddy…"

"No, put on some clothes and meet me downstairs in the living room in five minutes. You too you piece of scum. Dani watch them." I said as I went down to the living room. I arranged the furniture so that the two couches were facing each other so I could intimidate the boy that was going to…defile my little girl. Emmy and the boy came down followed by Dani.

"Sit." Emmy and the boy sat down and she grabbed his hand.

"Let go of his hand."

"No, he's my boyfriend."

"Your what?" Dani grabbed my hand, hoping to calm me down.

"This is David. We've been dating for 3 weeks now."

"3 weeks and you think you're ready to have sex?"

"I'm old enough to do what I want."

"No and you're not allowed to see this boy ever again."

"Daddy that's so unfair."

"I don't care; go up to your room and no going out for the rest of the month."

"I hate you." She mumbled under her breath but I was so used to her teenage girl angst it didn't hurt as bad as it did.

"Listen up punk; you are to never see Emerson again. If I see you with her so help you God you have another thing coming for you."

"Okay, sorry, okay."

"Get out." He ran out and Dani ran her fingers through my hair.

"She's not ready."

"I know. We protected her this time." Dani kissed my cheek.

"I'm going to get a beer…want one?"

"No thanks. I'm going to check on her." I went to the kitchen and grabbed my beer and took a big gulp.

"Gonna' need more than 1 of these." I mumbled to myself.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was 6 months later and Emmy sat Dani and me down in the living room. She made sure her siblings were out of the house and I knew she wanted something.

"Mommy, daddy I want to discuss something with you."

"Okay, go on."

"You know Travis and I have been dating for 4 months now."

"Yeah…"

"I want to have sex."

"I think I'm having a heart attack. My neck hurts." I mumbled and Dani giggled.

"Why do you want to have sex?" Dani asked.

"I really like him and he and I have this special connection. It's kind of like how you and daddy are."

"You're not ready to have sex. Sex is a big deal and your first time should be special."

"Yours wasn't. You hooked up with mom during a project. At least I love the person I'm going to lose my virginity to."

"You can't compare your mom and me to you and Travis."

"Yes I can."

"Emmy, go to your room for a few minutes so I can talk to your dad." Dani said and Emmy got up and headed towards her room.

"She's trying to kill me. She just took 10 years off my life."

"I think she's right."

"What?"

"I'm not saying I condone her having sex but at least she came and talked to us. She wants to be prepared and not have to worry about unplanned pregnancy. I think we should hear her out."

"Fine." I grumbled as Dani called for Emmy to come back.

"Why do you think you're ready for sex?"

"I just feel complete when I'm with Travis. I want him to be the one."

"Condoms aren't 100 percent."

"I know and that's why I want birth control."

"I think I'm having a stroke." I mumbled and Dani slapped me.

"Dad, the birth control will help me regulate my period, help me with acne and prevent me from getting pregnant."

"I know but you're too young to even think about sex. I don't want you to go through what me and your mom went through. If you get pregnant, it will be the hardest thing you will ever have to deal with. You'll have our support but we're not raising the baby."

"You're talking as if I'm already pregnant. I'm going to try my hardest not to. Please daddy."

"Fine. Your mom will set up an appointment and you have my permission to get the birth control but I still don't want you to have sex."

"Thanks daddy!" she came over and hugged me before running back to her room saying how she had to call Travis and tell him the good news.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I'll be home later. Travis and I are going to watch a movie at his house." Emmy said as she hugged Dani and I goodbye.

"Be safe." I yelled out. I sighed and Dani came and wrapped her arms around me.

"What's on your mind?"

"I heard her on the phone yesterday with Katelyn…she said tonight is the night. Our daughter's going to come home defiled and not pure."

"You don't know that."

"I'm just scared for her."

"She was responsible and I think she is smart enough to know when she's ready. I'm heading upstairs to do some laundry and play with the kids."

"I'll be down here."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Dani and the kids were asleep and I was lying on the couch watching a rerun of Friends waiting for Emmy to come home. She blew her curfew 2 hours ago and I called her cellphone but it went straight to voicemail.

I heard the front door creak open and I turned to see Emmy coming in.

"Where were you young lady?"

"Daddy." She whimpered and then ran into my arms. I sat on the couch with her and she cried into my chest.

"What's wrong bugger?"

"Tonight was supposed to be really special."

"Did he not make it special enough for you? Are you in pain?"

"We broke up. I thought I was ready but when he started taking off my clothes I just kept hearing your voice going on and on about how you didn't want me to do it and how hard life would be if I got pregnant. I was too scared to do it."

"And he broke up with you because of that?"

"He said that if I loved him then I should let him touch me. He said that I was a tease for not letting him touch me."

"That little scumbag. I can beat him up if you want." She chuckled but shook her head.

"I just want to go up to bed and sleep until the pain goes away. Thanks for being so open with me." She kissed me goodnight and started up the stairs.

"Emmy!" I called out as she reached the middle step.

"Yeah dad?"

"I'm proud of you."


	20. Teasing

**This is a pretty cute chapter. I think it shows the bond that the siblings have together! Please Review! **

**Emmy is 9 and a half, the triplets are 5 and Kylie is 3.**

"They better have a good reason for this. I had to wake Kylie up for this." Dani mumbled while we walked down the hall of the elementary school. The principal had called and said that all the kids were in her office.

"I had to leave the office. I was in the middle of interrogating a suspect when they called me out." I said as we entered the main office.

"Are you the Knights?"

"Yeah, where are my kids?"

"Inside with Principal Brewer. You may go in." we walked in, Kylie leaning her head on Dani's shoulder, and saw Emmy with a bruise on her cheek and scratches on Noah and Monroe. Ben was shaking in his seat.

"What happened?" I asked and Ben came running into my arms. I sat down with him in my lap and Dani wiggled Kylie a bit so she could make sure Kylie was comfortable.

"Your kids decided they would form a little gang and attack another group of students." The principal explained.

"Emerson Harper…is that true?"

"Well kind of. We had a good reason though."

"What is it? Your mom had to wake up your baby sister so we could come and see what was up. You know Kylie is going to be really cranky later."

"Toby and Malcolm, kids in my grade, started making fun of Ben about his hand and his hearing aid and his teacher's aide. He started to cry and I didn't like that. I started fighting and then Roe and Noah jumped in and helped."

"Where are the other kids?" Dani asked.

"They are in the nurse's office with their parents. They'll be in a bit later so we can have a group discussion about the consequences."

"Okay but I don't think a big punishment should be thought about. The kids clearly aren't bad kids and they were only doing what was right."

"Hmmm…Daddy?" Kylie's little sleepy voice asked.

"What is it?"

"Can I have some juice?"

"I left the bag in the car." I mumbled.

"Can I go run down to the cafeteria and pick one up for her?" Emmy asked the principal.

"Be back quickly." Emerson ran out and Ben poked my cheek.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing." He mumbled and giggled.

"Are you okay? Did the mean kids hurt you?" I asked.

"No. Emmy went all ninja."

"She is very sneaky." I said as Emmy came back. Two kids and four parents followed behind her and we all squeezed into Mrs. Brewer's office.

"I want those kids expelled. They almost broke my son's nose." The uptight blonde mom said.

"They made fun of my son." Dani spoke up.

"Your son should have been aborted in the womb. No child should suffer like you're making him do."

All our jaws dropped and the tension rose tenfold.

"Are you serious right now? We made the right decision and we don't need some snotty stuck up bitch telling us what we should have done."

"I resent that." She retorted.

"Benjamin is fine just the way he is and he doesn't need your son making fun of him. If anything, your son should be in big trouble."

"Why?"

"He's making fun of a disabled child. That's not right at all and I could go to the police if I needed to."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. My son, as sick as he is or was shouldn't make your son hurt my child."

"What we're going to do is give all the kids detention. Emmy, Toby and Malcolm will clean the cafeteria for the next two weeks." Mrs. Brewer said.

"I think that's fair." Dani said and rocked Kylie.

"I don't." Dr. Evans said. He was Toby's father.

"What don't you like about it?" I asked.

"My kid shouldn't be punished if you can't control yours. You guys are a perfect example of why teenagers shouldn't have kids. You guys have 5 kids already and you're only like what 23?"

"We're 25. We are perfectly capable of raising kids. Our kids were only sticking up for Benjamin."

"You condone them fighting?"

"In this case, yes I do."

"Daddyyyy! I wanna go home." Kylie whined and Dani shushed her but I nodded.

"This won't happen again but we're taking our kids home for the rest of the day." I explained and headed towards the car with my children. They threw their backpacks in the trunk and piled in.

"You guys know fighting is bad?" I asked.

"Yeah we know. I won't fight again." Emmy said.

"I didn't want Ben being bullied. I'm sorry about it though." Noah explained.

"I'm sorry too." Monroe said and Ben nodded.

"Thanks for helping me guys. I love you." Ben smiled at them and Dani chuckled from the passenger seat.

"Hey Ky, I want to go out for dinner slash lunch. Is that okay with you or do you want to go home and nap?" I asked.

"I want pizza."

"Are you sure?" I asked Kylie. She always changed her mind for a 3 year old.

"Yeah" she mumbled half asleep. I laughed as some of her brownish blond hair fell in her face.

"Is pizza good with everyone else?"

"Can we bring some home for Copper?" Ben asked.

"Dogs don't eat pizza buddy. It's not healthy for him."

"fine." He pouted. I pulled up to the pizza place and everyone headed in but Emmy stayed behind.

"What's up Bugger?" I asked.

"Are you mad at me for fighting them? I want you to be honest."

"I'm not mad I'm proud. You should have gone to a teacher but I'm glad you didn't let Ben get teased."

"Nobody hurts a Knight." She said before she headed off towards Dani and the rest of my kids. I followed behind knowing that I raised my children right.


	21. Unchained

**Lucy James drama! This is a continuation from reunion of sorts. Please review!**

**Emmy is 11, the triplets are 6, Kylie is 4 and so are James' twins.**

It was midnight and I was trying to pay some bills while the rest of my family was sleeping. Dani and I didn't have problem with money anymore because the market was doing so well. There was a knock on the front door and I was a little scared to answer it. Nobody ever came over this late. I slowly opened the door to reveal James and his twins.

"Hey guys, come in." James looked like he was going to explode and the twins look exhausted.

"We…I just needed to get away." He mumbled and I nodded.

"Why don't you guys go to bed in the playroom." I suggested and they sleepily walked in there and laid down. There was a couch in there and when Emmy had friends sleep over they would camp out in there.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She came home from a business trip and yelled at me because the house wasn't clean enough. She yelled at the twins for not being in bed when she came home. She called me a bad dad." He said and I could tell he was going to cry.

"Let's go to the kitchen and I'll make some coffee." I headed in and he followed.

"What's going on here?" Dani asked.

"James needs a place to sleep. Bridget and Troy are in the toy room."

"Are you okay James? I can leave if you want so you can talk to Kendall alone."

"Stay." He said and she sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"She's pregnant." He whispered.

"congratulations." I said but he shook his head.

"It's not mine."

"She cheated on you?"

"We haven't had sex in months. After everything we went through after the twins were born…" he trailed off. After the twins were born Lucy had gotten pregnant but she got a promotion and decided it would be best if she got an abortion. James didn't want it but she went and got one anyway.

"Do you know whose baby it is?" Dani asked.

"I think it is Dylan's from her job. I can't believe she would do this to me."

"How'd you find out?"

"I found a sonogram in her purse. She's 4 months pregnant."

"Did you confront her?"

"Yeah, tonight. She yelled at me and slapped me in front of my kids. _In front of my kids_. They never should have seen that. She's keeping it too."

"Did you call a lawyer?"

"I did last week. He's writing up the paperwork and I should have it tomorrow. I'm getting sole custody no matter what."

"I think the judge will grant you sole custody. Just tell him about the abuse and it should work in your favor." Dani said.

"Why am I so unlovable? Is this payback for me hitting you?" James asked.

"You stop right now. You are lovable and you will find someone that makes you happy. I have forgiven you for what you did and you should too. You have two beautiful children who love you and look up to you. Don't fret over someone who isn't worth it. Lucy is stupid for cheating on you." Dani said. James hugged her and cried on her shoulder I stood back and let her comfort him.

"Daddy?" Troy asked. James quickly wiped his tears and turned towards his son.

"What's up buddy?"

"Are you okay?" he asked and placed his small hand on James' cheek which was slightly bruised from Lucy.

"I'm fine. Daddy's tough. How are you though?"

"Why did mommy hit you?"

"She was being mean and that's not allowed. I want to have a chat with you and your sister tomorrow."

"Can you come sleep with us?"

"Head in there and I'll be in in a minute."

"Love you daddy." He kissed James and pattered off.

"Thanks so much guys." James said, taking his last sip of coffee, and headed into the playroom.

"I feel so bad for him." Dani muttered. I nodded and wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her tight.

"I love you so much and I don't want you to forget that."

"I know. Let's go to bed."

**XxXxxxXxXxXxXxxxxxX**

Dani and I woke up to screaming. It wasn't any of our children. We groggily walked down the stairs to see James sitting across from Bridget and Troy on the couch.

"Is it because we were bad? Is that why you and mommy don't love each other anymore?" Bridget asked. My heart broke when I heard my goddaughter ask that.

"No, no, no. None of this was your fault. Mommy and daddy just don't love each other like we used to." He explained.

"Where will we live?" Troy asked.

"we're gonna' live at our old house. Daddy just has to get someone's approval first."

"Okay." Troy mumbled and James kissed his kids.

"Do you want me to make you pancakes?"

"With blueberries?"

"absolutely." He smiled and headed off towards the kitchen where Dani and I were.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it. You handled it well."

"I know." He sighed and started grabbing what he needed for pancakes.

"Can you make enough for our kids too?" I asked and he nodded.

"Can Ben eat these?"

"I'll make his special ones." Dani said. Ben couldn't stomach pancakes well because of the flour.

"What are Bridget and Troy doing here?" Emmy asked.

"Well hello to you to." James said.

"Hi Uncle James." She hugged him as the triplets and Kylie came down.

"We stayed the night and we'll probably stay the night again tonight." James said and I nodded.

"I need you guys on your best behavior." Dani warned and the kids nodded.

"Everybody out until breakfast is cooked." The kids ran out and James took a deep breath.

"I don't want my kids to hate me."

"They won't."

"I don't want them to see Lucy ever."

"It'll work out for the best." I said.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Nice new place." I complimented James. It was 2 months later and he was officially divorced from Lucy. He had stayed at my place for those 2 months and it got a little hectic.

"Thanks. I contemplated going back to the old house but there are too many bad memories."

"That's understandable."

"Are you happy?" Dani asked.

"Very happy and I even have a date tonight."

"Oh really? With who?" I asked.

"Jo."

"Wait…as in Jo who used to hate us but now is our friend who has a son?"

"That's Jo."

"You guys will be so cute together." Dani complimented.

"I used to think I was unlovable but I know I'm worthy of love." James smiled.


	22. Vasectemy

**Emmy is 11, triplets are 7, Kylie is 5**

"This is your entire fault." Dani said as she paced around the room.

"Hey, it takes two to tango. It's also partially your fault."

"If you could keep it in your pants and actually remember a condom then we wouldn't be in this situation." Dani was late for her period and we were waiting for the alarm to go off on her phone. We were waiting for the pregnancy test.

"You could be on birth control too."

"Condoms are cheaper. I don't want another kid."

"I do."

"I think the 5 we have is enough. You better pray that I'm not pregnant."

"You're being a bit ridiculous."

"Shut up. You don't have to go through the pains of pregnancy and labor so hush." She said as the alarm went off.

"Whatever it says, know that I love you."

"It's….negative." she murmured and I let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close."

"You are getting a vasectomy."

"No way. You can't do that to my…little guys."

"I can and I will."

"You get your tubes tied then."

"That requires surgery. Yours would be a quick snip snip then you'd be able to leave almost immediately."

"I don't want to." I pouted.

"Why not?"

"Cuz." I mumbled.

"It won't make you any less of a man." She reassured me and I sighed.

"Do you really not want any more kids?"

"I'm positive."

"Fine. Call the doctor and I'll go. I'm going to go for a drive."

"Kendall…" she called out but I went to the car. I drove around the town stopping at random stores to pick up little toys or things we needed around the house. I didn't know why I was being so moody about this but I figured it was because I would never have another baby. I finally decided it was time to head home about an hour later. I walked in to find Dani cooking dinner.

"Hey Daniella."

"Hey Kendall, are you okay?"

"Yeah I just needed some time by myself."

"I love you. I won't force you to get one but if you don't get it, you must always wear a condom."

"I'm going to get it. I don't want to risk it and I think it's best. 5 kids is enough."

"What else is bugging you?"

"Nothing."

"I can see it in your face. What's wrong?" she asked as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"It's just I'll never hold another baby again that's ours yakno? Plus, you look stunning when you're pregnant. You have that glow and the way your body changes is amazing to me."

"Being pregnant isn't always fun. I think this is best for us."

"I'm only 27 and I'm getting my nuts cut." I said and Dani chuckled.

"Dinners ready!" Dani called out and all the kids came running in.

"Cut my chicken!"

"That's my fork!"

"You spilled your milk!"

"Can you guys behave?" Emmy yelled. Dani shot me a look from where she was wiping up milk and I smirked.

Yeah, no more kids for us.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hi, I'm Dr. Barry. I'll be performing your surgery."

"I'm Kendall and this is my wife Dani." I introduced. I sat down across from him and Dani grabbed my hand.

"So you will be getting a vasectomy. Do you know what that is?"

"You take my nuts." I muttered and Dani squeezed my hand.

"Not exactly. I'm just going to block the flow of sperm so you can't cause a pregnancy."

"Good." Dani giggled and I nodded.

"Would you like the incision method or non-incision method?"

"Non -incision."

"That's the easier way. You won't need stitches or anything. I do advise you to use condoms for three months after the procedure until your sperm is used up."

"Are there risks?"

"Any surgery presents some risks but I have complete faith that you will be fine."

"It won't make me stop getting…yakno."

"An erection?"

"yeah." I mumbled.

"It won't stop you from getting one. If you have trouble getting an erection it's most likely psychological not physical."

"We'll see." I whispered and Dani slapped me in the arm.

"Do you want local anesthesia or numbing medication?"

"I want to be knocked out." I said and Dani nodded.

"After the procedure you can't do a lot of work for about a week. No strenuous workouts or heavy lifting. You can use ice packs and non-aspirin pain relievers to help alleviate some of the pain."

"When can we start having sex again?" Dani asked.

"About a week after. Some do it earlier some do it a little bit longer than a week, it all depends on how Kendall feels."

"How much will this cost?"

"Well from the test results from your sperm count and some other results I've calculated that it will cost about seven hundred dollars."

"Now, let's say that Dani gets her tubes tied instead, how much will that cost?"

"Probably five times more."

"Okay so when is my appointment?"

"I can schedule you for next week."

"Book it."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"You're going to be fine. I'll be here when you wake up." Dani said as she leaned down and kissed me. She held my hand until the anesthesia kicked in.

A bit later I woke up and Dani was sitting in the chair next to me holding my hand.

"Hey." I mumbled and Dani sent me a smile.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm good. I'm a little sleepy."

"Go back to bed then. I'll be here when you wake up. The doctor said we can leave any time after five."

"I'm gonna' sleep again." I mumbled and immediately fell back to sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Right there." Dani moaned as I leaned down and bit at her collarbone. It was two weeks after the procedure and this was the first time we were intimate since.

"fuck." I muttered as she and I rode out our orgasms. I plopped down next to her and she buried herself into my side.

"Still all man." Dani mumbled and I chuckled.


	23. William

**Kylie is 15, the triplets are 17 and Emmy is 22. This is probably my fave chapter of this story. **

"Mommy…Daddy…" a little voice came from the doorway in the kitchen. Dani and I were cooking dinner for us and Ky, seeing as the triplets were out with friends and Emmy was with her boyfriend.

"What's up Kylie?" I asked.

"I need to tell you something."

"What's up? Did you get another A on your AP bio test?" I asked. She was very smart, probably the smartest of my kids, and she was both outgoing and respectful.

"I made a mistake." She whispered.

"This sounds serious." Dani mumbled and I stopped cooking and turned to devote all my attention to her.

"What's going on?"

"You're going to be so mad."

"You know we love you and support everything you do. You can be honest with us." I reassured us and she took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

"No…no you're not. You're too smart to have made that mistake. No….you can't be."

"I'm late. My period hasn't come yet."

"Have you taken a test?" Dani asked.

"No."

"I have an extra test upstairs, let's go take it to make sure okay?" Dani said and ushered Kylie away. This couldn't be happening to me. My youngest daughter was not pregnant. I felt sick to my stomach as I waited for them to come back down. Five minutes later, Dani came back down and I couldn't read her face for any clues about the results.

"Where's Ky?"

"She's in her room."

"What'd it say?"

"We're going to be grandparents. She's pregnant Kendall."

"Son of a bitch. She should know better!" I yelled.

"This is not what I wanted for her." Dani said as she started to cry. I followed suit and just wrapped her in a hug.

"Do you hate me?" Kylie's voice asked. I pulled away from Dani and shook my head.

"Come here." I said and she ran into my arms. I held her tight and kissed the top of her head repeatedly.

"I don't hate you but I'm disappointed. You had such a bright future. Mommy and I have told you how hard it was for us to have Emmy at 16 but you're younger. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I know it's going to be hard but I want to keep it. Is that okay?"

"We're going to support you but we're not going to raise it. You have to be prepared to get up in the middle of the night to feed it."

"I'm so sorry daddy."

"It's okay. Who's the punk that knocked you up?"

"Spencer." She mumbled.

"Spencer? As in the bag boy that works at my supermarket. That punk knocked you up?"

"Yeah."

"Go call him and tell him the good news." I said. She headed up and I turned to see Dani biting her lip and gripping the counter tight.

"What's the matter?"

"I failed as a mother. She's following in my footsteps. I want to cut so bad." She whispered and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"You're not going to cut. We're going to be there for her." I couldn't believe how calm I was being. Kylie came running down crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she buried herself into my chest.

"He doesn't want it. He doesn't want anything to do with the baby."

"That bastard." I murmured and she nodded.

"He said he quits too."

"I was going to fire him anyway. Mommy and I will be here for you so don't worry."

"I love you daddy."

"Love you too Ky."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Kylie, it's time for school, let's go!" I yelled as I cooked breakfast before the triplets and Ky had to go to school. Ky was in her third month and she was handling it pretty well. I heard her running towards the bathroom before I heard her puking. I sighed and headed into the bathroom and rubbed her back.

"This sucks." She murmured in between throwing up.

"You got 6 more months of it."

"Don't remind me."

**XxXxXxXx**

"I'm sorry mommy couldn't make it here."

"It's fine. I'm just nervous."

"Why?"

"What if something is wrong with it?"

"It's going to be perfectly healthy." I told her. We were sitting in the waiting room of her doctor and we were here to find out the gender and it would be the first time I would hear its heartbeat.

"Kylie Knight." The nurse called and we headed in. Kylie was 5 months pregnant and she had a very noticeable bump.

"How are you doing today?" Dr. Alana asked.

"I'm fine." Kylie said and I held her hand as the doctor put the heart monitor on her stomach. I heard a very strong beat and Kylie was beaming.

"Do you want to find out the gender today?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." The doctor set up the sonogram machine and pointed out where the baby was and all the body parts.

"You are going to have a healthy baby boy. Congratulations." She smiled and both Ky and I started to cry.

I would have a grandson that I could spoil and I could tell Kylie was excited.

**XxXxXxXx**

I was sitting in the living room late at night when Kylie came down. She was in her last month of her pregnancy and I knew she was extremely tired.

"Can't sleep?" I asked and she nodded. She sat next to me and I wrapped my arm around her. I felt the baby kicking and that made me smile.

"I have a stomach ache. It hurts really bad."

"Are you in labor?" I asked.

"I don't know. I could be." She said and then gripped her stomach. "Yeah, definitely in labor." She mumbled and I ran to get Dani up. Dani, Ky and I drove to the hospital and waited in the room with Kylie as she dilated.

"Will you guys stay in here with me? I don't want to do this alone." She cried as I wiped some sweat away from her forehead.

"We will. I'll hold your hand and your mom will hold your leg." I said as Dr. Alana came in and started prepping her.

"I need you to push when you feel the next contraction." She explained. Kylie got an epidural earlier in her labor but I knew she was terrified of the pain. She pushed and I was so proud of her. After 3 more hours of pushing, a small cry filled the room.

"Here's your son." The doctor put him on her chest and Kylie started sobbing. Dani and I were teary eyed and relieved that everything went smoothly.

"We're going to get some coffee. We'll be back in a few minutes." I told Ky and I led Dani out towards the cafeteria.

"We're grandparents."

"At 38." Dani said as she paid for the coffee. We walked past the hospital nursery and saw our little grandbaby.

"He's perfect." Dani said as I leaned closer to read the name care.

"William Kevin Knight." I read and smiled.

**XxXxxxXxXxXx**

William was now 2 weeks old and Kylie was swamped with homework from school and making sure William was okay.

"How's Billy today?" I asked as I came home. Dani shrugged and stopped washing the dishes.

"She's having a rough time. She hasn't slept in 2 days and she has to write an essay for school."

"Poor girl." I murmured and Dani nodded.

**XxXxxXx**

Later that night, I was sitting in bed while Dani slept. I heard William crying and Kylie in the kitchen making a bottle. I sneakily slipped out of bed and went into the kitchen. Kylie was holding William and she looked like death.

"Ky, go get some rest."

"I can't. He needs to be fed then burped. I have to change him after then attempt to get some sleep." She said and I could see her eyes filling with tears.

"Give me him and go get some rest."

"No, you have work tomorrow and you told me that I had to care for him. He's my son, not yours."

"You look like you're going to pass out if you don't get some sleep. Trust me; let me take him for the night. You go sleep and then tomorrow I'll watch him so you can write your essay."

"Thank you." She whispered as she handed him over. I kissed her on her forehead and she headed up to bed. I sat on the couch and fed him his bottle.

"You're a little trouble maker." I whispered and he just made a small gurgling noise. I burped him and rocked him until he was asleep. I brought him up to Kylie's room and put him in his crib. I covered Kylie up with her blanket but as soon as I touched her her eyes shot open.

"Is William okay? I didn't drop him did I?"

"No you didn't, he's fine. Go back to sleep baby." I whispered. Not wanting her to wake up during the night, I carefully picked William up and carried him into my room and put him in the bassinet in the corner we had from when Emmy was young. I crawled into bed and Dani immediately wrapped her arms around me.

"You're a great dad and grandfather." I smiled before heading off to sleep. It didn't matter if Kylie had a baby, she would always be my little girl.

**Grandpa Kendall! Review**


	24. X-Rated

**I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter! I'm on cloud nine right now cuz the local pizza boy is going to ask me out : ) …please review tis chapter! I think this is cute/funny. The part about Ben is based off a youtube video. Also, please note the ages. William is not in this chapter. **

**Emmy is 16, the triplets are 11, and Kylie is 9. **

"Can you stop poking me?" Emmy asked Kylie. Kylie absolutely adored Emmy and she was like a mini me of her. The family and I were sitting in the living room watching different family videos.

"Let's watch this one!" Noah shouted. It was labeled Noah's first bath.

"_I'm nervous." Dani said. _

"_Me too but we've done this already with Emerson so we know what we're doing." I said as Dani started filling a little bucket with water. I laid a 2 month old Noah on the towel I set up and he wiggled a bit._

"_You're okay little guy. Daddy's got you." I whispered._

"_Here we go." Dani said as she gently put the wash cloth on his stomach. He started crying and Dani looked upset._

"_He's okay, no little kid likes baths." _

"_I know. I don't want to hurt him though."_

"_He's fine." I said and she continued cleaning him. I ran my wet fingers through his soft hair. He didn't have much but it was a little like peach fuzz. _

"_I wish your mom was still here." I nodded. My mom had bathed him and Monroe while we were at the hospital with Ben. The nurses also washed him when he was in the NICU and this was the first time we were actually bathing him just the two of us._

"_Ew!" Dani yelled and couldn't help but laugh as Noah peed on her._

"_That's disgusting Noah." I said and Dani was laughing and wiping herself off a bit._

"_Boys will be boys." She said. I got him dried off then I dressed him._

"_Job well done if I do say so myself." I murmured._

"ew! You peed on mommy." Kylie said and Noah was bright red with embarrassment.

"It was fine. Baby boys have a tendency to pee on you." Dani explained and Noah nodded.

"On the bright side…I was an adorable baby." He said.

"Let's watch this one next." Emmy said. It was labeled Emmy's first day of school.

"_Daddy, what if the kids don't like me?"_

"_They will love you just like I do." I said as I made her lunch for her first day of kindergarten._

"_Can you pack me an apple?"_

"_Is that what you want for a snack?"_

"_They're yummy." She said and I was happy that she wanted that instead of cookies._

"_There is my little girl. You're growing up so fast." Dani said from behind the camera. _

"_Mommy, can you come with me?"_

"_I wish I could but I have a biology test."_

"_No…Daddy can you?" she asked but I shook my head._

"_I can't Lovebug but we'll be there to pick you up."_

"_Fine." She pouted as she grabbed her lunchbox. _

"_Let's go to the bus stop." I said and Dani and I walked her to the corner of our block. Other parents were there but they didn't talk to us. They were judging us and I could tell by the way they were whispering._

"_I'm scared." She said._

"_You'll be fine." I reassured as the bus rounded the corner._

"_Mommy and daddy love you very much." Dani said as she leaned down and kissed her. I passed her the camera so I could hug her goodbye. Emmy gave us one more glance before she got on the bus. As the bus pulled away I could see her waving and we waved back._

"_She grew up too damn fast." I mumbled as I wiped my tears. Dani chuckled from behind the camera._

"You're such a softie." Emmy said and leaned into my shoulder.

"I know but you got on the bus and it was like you left for good." I mumbled and she chuckled.

"This one next!" Monroe yelled. It was labeled Monroe's first solid food.

"_Cute bib." I complimented Monroe. She was in her high chair and wiggling her arms._

"_What should we give her?" Dani said from behind the camera._

"_I think Cheerios." I said and laid some on her high chair._

"_You can do it Roe." I encouraged as I grabbed some and put them in my mouth._

"_Come on babygirl." Dani said and Roe giggled. She grabbed some but threw it at me._

"_Bad princess." I reprimanded as I chuckled. She picked more up and put them in her mouth. She chewed and smiled._

"_Yay!" I clapped and Dani was giggling. Monroe started chewing on more Cheerios along with her fingers._

"_She's so cute." Dani said and I smirked._

"_We make adorable children."_

"I was such a chubby baby." Roe said.

"I want one of me." Kylie said.

"Put this one in." I handed her a tape labeled Kylie's first steps.

"_Come on baby, go to daddy." Dani said. Logan was filming and I could hear him chuckling._

"_Come to daddy." I encouraged but she just stood near Dani. Dani was holding her up but she was definitely ready to start walking._

"_I'll give you a cookie if you go to daddy." Dani said._

"_I'll buy you a new doll." I said and her eyes lit up. She shakily took a step forward and Dani slowly let go. She waddled over to me and Dani was clapping as she reached me._

"_I'm so proud of you." I said as I kissed her._

"You were easily persuaded." I said and Kylie rolled her eyes.

"This one next." Ben said and I smiled.

"This is one of my favorites." I said as I put it in.

"_Once we turn up the volume, he should be able to hear you." Dr. Bing said. I was filming as Dani held a one year old Benjamin in her arms. _

"_What if it doesn't work?" Dani asked._

"_Then we try again." He said as he turned the volume up._

"_Speak." Dr. Bing whispered._

"_Hey Benjamin. Hi! It's mommy." Dani said and Ben stopped sucking on his pacifier._

"_I'm your mommy. I love you very much." Ben started to giggle and Dani started to cry. I was laughing and Ben looked towards me and I started talking to him._

"_Hey Ben, Daddy loves you. You're the best." I said and he started smiling and wiggling in her arms._

"_He's perfect." Dani murmured._

"That was one of the best days of my life." Dani told Ben.

"Thanks for getting me the cochlear." Ben said and I smiled at him.

"What's this?" Emmy asked.

"I don't know. Put it in." she put it in and it started to play.

"Oh my God!" Emmy yelled as she covered her eyes. The triplets all huddled together and Kylie ran out of the room. Dani ran and ejected the tape.

"I….I need therapy." Emmy said as she ran away. The triplets followed and Dani was bright red.

"Why the hell is our sex tape in with the family tapes?" Dani yelled.

**Yeah..was that good? Review!**


	25. Yikes

**One chapter left after this and then no more writing from me **** please review !**

**Kylie is 15, the triplets are 17 and Emmy is 22.**

"Can we go to a party this weekend?" Noah asked. Monroe and Ben were standing next to him nodding.

"Whose party?"

"Bethany's."

"Will there be supervision?"

"No." Ben said and Dani shot me a look.

"You can go but I don't want you guys drinking and driving."

"We won't. Ben's the designated driver anyway." Noah said and Ben nodded. The medication Ben is on had strict rules not to be mixed with alcohol.

"I guess you can but your curfew is still one o'clock."

"Thank you." They said before they headed off to their rooms.

"Why are they so happy?" Kylie asked.

"They're going to a party this weekend."

"Oh…Bethany's?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I was invited and I want to go but I can't….unless…" she shot me a glance but I shook my head.

"No, you're staying home and taking care of your son." William was now 2 months old and he had gotten much better. He didn't cry as much and he was sleeping through the nights now.

"But I want to go out and be a teenager." She pouted.

"Should have thought of that before you got pregnant. Where is Billy anyway?"

"He's sleeping. He should be up in a few minutes."

"This weekend, when they go to the party, how about you have a friend over? I'll help watch Billy so you can have girl time."

"That would be nice. Maybe I'll just take a nap instead."

"Even better." I said and she closed her eyes when a loud cry filled the house.

"Time to go be a mom." She said before she went and checked on William.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was the night of the party and the triplets were out. Kylie was passed out in her room and Billy was in his bouncer in the living room. Dani and I were cuddled on the couch watching him and watching reruns of FRIENDS. The front door opened and Emmy came in.

"Hey, we didn't think you'd be home this weekend." Dani said. Emmy went to college about 3 hours away. She was in her last year.

"I had to get away from Andrew." Emmy said as she plopped down on the couch. Andrew was her boyfriend of 6 years and I thought they would get married in the future. I actually liked Andrew because he treated her right.

"What's the matter? I thought you guys would be engaged by now." Dani said.

"I know! That's the problem. I want a ring. I brought it up tonight but he just got angry and told me he's not ready yet. He also yelled at me because he felt pressured."

"Give him some time to cool off. You'll get that ring eventually." I said and she nodded.

"Where are the triplets?"

"They're at a party."

"Ky is asleep?"

"Passed out 3 hours ago."

"That's cuz William is a pain in the butt." She said as she picked him up and started rocking him.

"I always thought you'd be the first one to give us grandchildren." I said.

"You'll have to wait a bit longer because I want a job first."

"I just hope Kylie realizes that going to college is going to be tough."

"Yeah but Billy will be in school by then so it'll be a bit easier." Emmy said. She was right, I hadn't realized that.

"I called Uncle James yesterday; I get to be the godmother to the new baby." Emmy smiled. James and Jo were expecting another baby girl. They had gotten married 2 years ago.

"He loves you so much." Dani said as the phone rang.

"This is him….oh my God…where….we'll be right there." I hung up and Dani gave me a questioning look.

"What's wrong?"

"There's been an accident. The triplets are in the hospital. Emmy you stay here with Ben and Ky and we'll call you when we know what's going on." I said as I ran out to the car with Dani following.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Are you Kendall and Daniella Knight?" a doctor asked. We nodded and he led us into his office.

"I'm Dr. Smith. I've been taking care of your children."

"What happened?"

"According to police, the car was hit from behind and the driver mistakenly put his foot on the acceleration and drove into the intersection and another car didn't have a chance to stop and hit the car from the side."

"What side was hit with the most impact?"

"The driver's side."

"Ben." Dani mumbled.

"Where are they?" I asked and he led us down a corridor and then brought us into one room.

"Monroe was in the passenger seat and she hit her head hard against the window. She has a concussion and her arm is broken from it being smashed against the dashboard. She has some cuts and bruises but they're not that serious. She should be fine in a couple of weeks."

"Thank God."

"Noah has a broken leg and a badly bruised rib. He'll need physical therapy after he's healed."

"There goes the football scholarship." I mumbled and Dani squeezed my hand.

"What about Benjamin?"

"Since he was on the side of impact, he got the worst. He has a broken arm, 3 broken ribs, his kidney swelled so we have to monitor him for a while. He has a busted nose and his Cochlear Implant cracked. He needs a new one. He also suffered a huge gash on his deformed arm which required a lot of stitches."

"Son of a bitch. Can he hear right now?" I asked.

"He can't. Until we get him another implant, he's deaf."

"Will he need another surgery?"

"No, his port is still intact but the actual hearing aid cracked. I can probably get one by tomorrow."

"Get one please, no matter the cost." Dani said and he nodded.

"All your kids are in this room and they should be waking up soon."

"Thank you. Wait; was there any alcohol in their systems?"

"None." He gave a small smile before he left.

**XxXxXxXxX**

A few hours later the triplets were all awake and coming to their senses.

"Why can't I hear?" Ben asked. We wrote down what happened and he started to cry. Dani hugged him and I explained the damage that had happened to each one off them.

"You guys will be paying for the car and the insurance. You will also be paying for Ben's new hearing aid."

"That's not fair." Monroe said.

"I don't care. You guys are grounded too. I know it wasn't your fault but you still need to be punished."

"fine." They grumbled.

"We love you, get some rest and we'll be back tomorrow." Dani said as we headed out to our car.

"yikes." I muttered as I laid my head on the steering wheel.

"You could say that again."

**Meh…review!**


	26. Zoo

**SO the last chapter of this story and the last thing I'll post on ff as of now. I thought that I would end my career with the series that started it: Teen Dad, College Dad and now Parenting ABC. I want to thank everyone for all their support and reviews for all my stories and sticking with me through all of it! DudeAmanda, DeniseDEMD, ****BigTimeStarWar, and KendallsCoverGirl804 to single some people out. I really hope that everyone reviews this chapter and I hope that some of you will miss me lol. I hope you like this chapter! Sorry for the long wait...I wanted to build suspense lol. tomorrow is my last day of hs and I thought it would be nice if I ended my writing career with the end of my hs career. anyway... thanks again for everything!**

**Kylie is 17, the triplets are 19 and Emmy is 24.**

"Grandpa!" Billy yelled as he ran in from the backyard.

"Billy! What's up little man?"

"I want cheerios." He said. He was two years old now and Kylie was going to be a senior in high school when school started up again in 2 weeks.

"Let's go get you some then." I said as I carried him into the kitchen. Dani was sitting with Emmy and immediately stopped talking when I walked in.

"What's going on?" I asked as I poured some cereal on a plate and set it up next to Dani.

"Nothing, just talking about the wedding and stuff." Emmy had gotten engaged a year ago to Andrew.

"Did you pick a date?"

"It'll probably be next August so we better get cracking." She giggled.

"You will have the best wedding. Anything you want, you can have." I said as I filled a Sippy cup with water for Billy.

"Is the weirdo in here?" Kylie asked with a giggled. Billy waved at her and she sat next to him and started stealing some of his food. She made me so proud. She was in the top of her class, didn't miss too many days of school and was looking into a local college to go to. She didn't become a statistic just like Dani and I didn't.

"What were you two doing out there?"

"We were playing on the swings and I turned to talk to Monroe and he disappeared." She said.

"I can't believe they leave for college in a week." Dani mumbled.

"We grow up so fast." Emerson said.

"I still remember when you first kicked." I said and Emmy shook her head.

"When are you going to pop out some babies?" Kylie asked Emerson.

"Andrew and I decided that a few months before the wedding I would stop my birth control and the night of my wedding will be the first time we do it unprotected." She said and I spit my drink everywhere.

"Don't overreact Kendall. Emmy is old enough to have babies."

"She needs a steady job though."

"I do. I'm a teacher at the high school. I got tenure."

"Doesn't matter." I muttered as Dani threw a Cheerio at me.

"Hey Dad, can I have some money? I need to pick up some flowers for Nicole." Noah asked. Nicole and Noah have been dating since they were juniors.

"How much you want?"

"20?"

"I expect change." I said as he took the keys and headed to the car. Noah was going to a college in New York for engineering.

"Hey mom, can you help me do my hair for the dinner tonight?" Roe asked. Monroe was going to college in California on a soccer scholarship. She was going to study psychology.

"I can do that. I'll meet you in your room in 10 minutes." We were all having a dinner with James and Logan and Carlos so we could collectively say goodbye to the triplets before they headed off.

"Do I have to go tonight?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, you're going to college so we have to say goodbye." I said as he grabbed a soda.

"I'm going to community college. I'm living here." He said. He was a little afraid to go away. He was going to study to become a teacher for the deaf. I couldn't be more proud of him.

"You still deserve a party. You can't not go." Dani said before she left for Roe's room.

"I'll go." He said and I patted his back.

"Good."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Thanks for coming man." I gave Logan a bro hug and he smiled.

"Camille couldn't make it. The kids are sick."

"That's fine. You don't have to stay the whole time." I said and he nodded as he headed off to play with William.

"Where's Uncle Carlos?" Emmy asked.

"He's helping Roberto with the grill." I said. I looked towards the swing set and saw Katie pushing her daughter and Patrick standing next to her holding their son, Liam.

"Kendall!" Lily yelled as she headed my way. My mom and John followed and I gave them all a hug.

"Hey grandma, how're you?"

"I'm great. Where's Dani?"

"She's with Emerson and Andrew in the kitchen."

"I'll see you later." She said as she headed that way.

"She's lonely." My mom muttered. Drew had died about a year ago and my grandma had lost her mind a bit. It was a rough time for all of us.

"I know. I miss him." I said and she nodded. She and John went to say hello to the triplets and James came over to me.

"Hey, Jo couldn't make it. There was an emergency at her mom's place. Skylar is with her." He said and I nodded. Skylar was his newborn daughter.

"Where are Troy and Bridget?"

"They're with Noah and Ben and Nicole near the pool."

"Where's the little one?"

"She's with William." Jo and James had another baby girl, Bailey about 2 years ago.

"I can't believe they're going to college." I muttered.

"They grow up fast." James said and I nodded. He handed me a beer and I gulped it down.

"We grew up fast too. It feels like years ago when we were in high school."

"I know. Can you believe the shit we went through?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I didn't think my life would be this way but I'm glad it is."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"My babies are leaving soon." Dani muttered against my chest. We were all outside around the fire pit at the party.

"They grew up fast but hey, we already have a grandchild and soon we'll have the house to ourselves."

"That's true but I'm going to miss seeing them every day."

"Ben is staying at the house and we still have Kylie and Billy. It's not the bad." I said.

"I can't believe how our lives turned out." She said.

"5 kids, 1 grandchild, 6 godchildren and a dog." I whispered as Copper laid his head on Ben's lap. Billy started throwing food and Kylie reprimanded him. Instead, everyone started throwing food and running around the backyard taking cover.

"I love you." Dani said from where we hid.

"I love you more."

"We raised animals." She giggled as the triplets, Ky and Emmy threw food at us.

"So what, I love our little zoo."

**And for the last time….**

**Please Review**


End file.
